


The Real Midgard

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, BAMF Tony Stark, Consensual Somnophilia, Cultural Differences, Demons, Dragons, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Secrets, Voyeurism, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Midgard isn't the weak realm of mortals that the other realms believe it to be. To avoid drawing to much attention to themselves or risk war being brought to their realm they hide the fact that not all those of Midgard are exactly weak or mortal or even human for that matter. Humans are still a large portion of the population but they aren't the only species and they certainly aren't the most powerful. Midgard is a place with different species of different levels of strong, rank, and each one with their own set of laws. Midgardians just want the other realms to leave them alone. They manage to hide for a while until two Asgardian princes arrive looking for two lost treasures. It's a shame they underestimate Midgard and especially Tony Stark who isn't all that he seems even to those of Midgard





	1. Dragons, Gods, and Relics oh my!

Anthony Edward Stark was well known throughout the world. Son of Howard and Maria Stark. He was a billionaire, a well-known playboy though in reality he couldn’t stand having meaningless one night stands, and above everything else he was known as a disgrace to his own kind. Howard Stark had been well known to be of the powerful dragon clan. Maria Stark was known to be an everyday vanilla human. Dragons were a top tier species, they weren’t meant to breed with low tiers. Humans were low tier and while they were the lowest of the low tier Howard had still married and produced his only heir with said low tier. No one understood it. As far as the dragon community was considered he was beneath them. As far as mid-tier were concerned he was their shot at beating a dragon. To defeat someone of a higher tier could earn someone fame in mere minutes.

The other fact that added to his disgrace in the eyes of the world was he held no features of his dragon father. He looked like an everyday vanilla human. He was often a topic of debate among many groups as many wondered if he was in fact Howard Stark’s son. Maybe Maria had cheated and these rumors almost always had his blood boiling.

Only he knew the truth, of the secrets both his parents hid from the world. It almost always had him laughing because if only the world knew what kind of being he was. His mother hadn’t been human and his father, well his father was a mix of everything wrong.

The number of assassination attempts on his life were ridiculous. So many wanted to claim glory and his fortune by defeating him. Midgard laws would probably be considered odd by other realm’s standards not that the other realms actually knew the truth of what Midgard and its so called mortals were like. The other realms still thought that Midgard was barbaric and filled with lowly little mortals that were weak.

It was Midgard’s magic that kept those like Heimdal of the gods from seeing the truth. Midgrd and its people didn’t want problems with other realms. Not with the types of wars they brought with the bragging rights the gods practically waved around for all the nine realms to see.

So Midgard laws stated those of a lower tier could challenge those of a higher tier for fame or riches but they could not target someone of the same tier or lower. Such challenges were considered illegal. For top tier things were a bit different. Challenges for personal items and riches couldn’t be denied while those for business reasons had to match certain requirements. Business rivals often took advantage of those laws to gain advantages in their companies. Tony couldn’t count the number of times Justin Hammer had challenged him or had negotiated for someone else to challenge him for the coward.

Justin Hammer of course was a top tier but he was a low-level of the top tier. He was an Incubus which was a weak type of demon. He often thought he was better than Tony simply because everyone believed his mother to be human and the lack of ever showing the features of his heritage made many believe him to be simply human. If it was true top tiers wouldn’t be able to target him for such challenges but no one ever thought to consider that.

Tony had been content to simply run his company and live without the usual thrills top tiers sought but after being betrayed by his business partner Obadiah he had decided on a new path. Afghanistan had not ended the way Obadiah had hoped and when he returned alive and uninjured from the Ten Rings and he discovered the dragon’s betrayal he’d openly challenged him. It was the first one he’d ever made and he swore it would be his last.

Obadiah had laughed and accepted thinking he was weak due to human blood. Tony had killed him in the challenge to the death for the wrongful attempt on his life. Obadiah had used cheating and mid tiers to try and kill him and that went against their laws. The world who had been uncertain of Tony’s strength had looked at the bloody mess of his once business partner. Not once during the fight did he call forth the features of his heritage.

Many would think people would realize not to challenge him, the attempts and challenges increased after that. The number of suitors also increased. Tony had no desire for a mate which the world had found odd considering dragons were known to take hordes of mates. Tony had always looked on with disgust at dragons taking so many mates simply to prove their superiority with a large horde. Normally they were mid to low tier which meant their life span was a lot shorter than their own but still, Tony didn’t want a horde or something false that wouldn’t last. He was sentimental while most dragons cherished their hordes of mates much like they treasured their hordes of riches.

So Tony Stark was odd and he added to the list of odd when he became iron man. Contrary to popular belief just because someone has strength to fight doesn’t mean they do. Top tiers didn’t fight to protect anything but themselves. Super villains like doom show up and the police can’t handle it who do you call? Well if you’re like a certain Shield director called Fury you call your own super-secret boy band. Tony became part of said boy band when he donned the iron man armor. With him was the ever loved Steve Rogers aka Captain America aka a top tier half breed. He started out weak and frail due to his human blood and he hadn’t inherit his mother’s angel features or any of the abilities that came with the top tier of angel. After joining project rebirth Steve Rogers came out as powerful as a full blooded top tier angel.

With the good captain was his best friend and a mid-tier were-tiger. Formally brain washed assassin and a little unstable sometimes but he was one of the two snipers of the avenger team.

Bruce Banner was one of the two humans on their team though many forgot he was human when he turned into Hulk. An accident had made the gentle doctor able to transform into a giant green rage monster and it was the most amazing thing Tony had ever seen.

The other human was Sam Wilson aka Falcon. He had wings of his own but they were mechanical but he was skilled and loyal. Clint was a low tier shape shifter and the second team sniper. His close friend Natasha Romanov was the more frightening of the spy duo. She was a rare mix that made her a mid-tier regardless of her demon heritage. She was half succubus and half gorgon. Gorgons weren’t able to hide their appearance like others and it was only because of her mixed blood that her gorgon heritage wasn’t on full display. Outside the team and a few trusted within Shield no one knew what Natasha was.

The last two of their team were the twins who were mutants. While technically mutants were human in recent years the issue had been pushed that humans and mutants be made separate species. So Wanda and Pietro Maximoff on their file were listed as mutants under their species.

The team had dealt with many enemies and threats but when Fury called the team in for what he considered a god size problem Tony had been ready for some kind of giant flying killer whale that would crush all of New York if it landed. He wasn’t sure why that was what he thoguht a god size problem was but it was in his head now and he was leaving that image there.

He wasn’t expecting to arrive fashionably late to the meeting to see two very attractive men waiting with the rest of the team. Fury glared at him for being late while Tony ignored him and took his seat.  Fury didn’t scare him even though Tony had no idea what the man was. The small peek at the man’s file he’d seen on the man said top tier, nothing else.

“Everyone these are Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard. Aliens who have come seeking a lost treasure from their world. They need our help to find it and return it to their world.”

“Two treasures, we seek the tesseract and Casket of Ancient Winters. Both were lost to us centuries ago.” Thor the big hunky man corrected and Tony wondered how it would feel to be on top of a man like that.

His eyes of course flickered to the elegant beauty that was Prince Loki. While he’d love to take Thor apart slowly he’d want that beautiful piece of god plowing into him hard and fast. He had to get his mind out of the gutter. He knew it was just getting close to that time when he’d lose control a bit which was making it a terrible idea to be so close to several top tiers. While Midgard hid the fact they weren’t all just lowly mortals and such they had tiers for alien races to. Gods just happened to be top tier.

“Two treasures. Stark I want you to go through your contacts. I’m sure you can find these treasures.”

Tony glared at the man.

“Don’t have time to go on a mystery hunt for two alien magical treasures. You’re not giving me any details and having me ask is asking for me to end up in more fights that I really don’t want to be in. It’s rude to go on a hunt for another’s treasure.”

It really was. Looking for anything specific was basically broad casting you were looking with the intent to challenge for it. Even those who didn’t have it would see someone willing and wanting a fight. Sometimes certain types like dragons just wanted a good fight to let off some steam.

“I don’t care, get it done.” Fury ordered because the man as always mistook how much power he actually had over Tony.

“Need details. What do these treasures look like and what the fuck do they do.” He matched the others commanding tone.

“The tesseract will look like a medium size blue cube that gives off a type of magical energy. The Casket glows blue and is so cold to the touch normal humans would be unable to touch it without getting frost bite.” Loki offered being helpful.

Tony inwardly cursed because both were in his collection and he hated giving up his things.

“I’ll ask around.” He said standing to leave. “If there’s no battle to be fought I’m off. Got a world to run.” He said with a hint of a joke.

In truth his business reached so far and all over the world he might as well rule it. When he made weapons he could have held the world hostage and became its king. Such a boring task it would be but it was fun to joke about. Most just laughed, some thought him mad, those like Fury were probably planning his murder knowing the very real possibility.

When he got back home he collapsed on the bed in his penthouse. He hated people taking his stuff. It was one of his more unattractive dragon traits. He was extremely possessive of his horde. He had a number of magical treasures along with other things that were rare even in other realms. Truthfully the tesseract was a left over from item from his father’s horde and while inheriting things from another’s horde lessened the value to most dragons Tony just knew it was his now and that meant no touchy to anyone else.

“Sir Ms. Potts is on her way up.” JARVIS informed him.

Tony must have drifted off at some point. He got up grumbling just as his former PA now turned CEO entered the room. The world nearly lost its shit as he had made the low tier his company’s CEO. The fairy entered her wings fluttering behind her but she rarely actually used them to fly.

“Ms. Potts.” He greeted yawning.

“Fury contacted me regarding two gods being on our planet. Apparently he’s worried you won’t contact the others of the dragon community if I don’t make you.”

Tony growled feeling that possessiveness of his nature rising again. Pepper was one of his. She fit into the category of loved ones horde. They could never make it work as mates sadly. It wasn’t that fairies and dragons didn’t mix, the other side of his heritage found the magic of the fae repulsive. So they made it work as friends. He could do with the contact as friends but to kiss or have any intimate relationship was just impossible.

“Tony are you doing alright?”

He ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah…just getting close to that time. Mind keeping people off my back in the meantime? I’m not putting a target on my back right now and Fury doesn’t get to give me orders.”

She nodded understanding. While no one knew the truth of what he was she and Rhodey were the closest to knowing. They knew he wasn’t human and he knew both suspected he was a mix of two top tiers.

When Pepper was gone he collapsed onto the bed again. He rarely slept because honestly with his different heritage he didn’t need to. Like succubus and incubus who fed off energy released during sex he had a way of feeding off certain energies as well. As long as he had a healthy supply of the necessary energy he could go for weeks if not more without the need to sleep. Only now when he had trouble with his nature did he sleep excessively. To have his sleep interrupted was a very poor decision on other people’s part. On one occasion Rhodey had made that mistake and the man was lucky Tony had so much control that he hadn’t killed the man.

He ended up sleeping through the week where his power and nature would completely lose control. He woke to his wings out and his bed was on fire engulfing him in a pleasant warmth. A sharp intake of breath had the flames returning to where they had come from. He felt his lungs fill with the warmth only his own flames could give him before he returned his features to their hiding place. His stomach was growling demanding food while JARVIS listed the number of people that had tried to contact him. No surprise Fury was at the top of the list. JARVIS also informed him that Pepper had given Fury some excuse for his sudden absence.

He was in the middle of downing two whole pizzas he ordered when JARVIS told him that the avengers and gods were requesting entrance to his tower. Tony didn’t know how Fury knew he was suddenly available again but he allowed the others to come up to the floor he’d parked himself to stuff his face.

Clint cheered at the sight of pizza and it was only because of his massive amount of control that he didn’t attack the archer when he stole a slice. Steve at least was kind enough to ask and it wasn’t a surprise when Natasha stared Tony directly in the eyes as she picked up a slice as though daring him. It was a very common trait of gorgons that they would willingly dare others to attack them. He didn’t say anything to her taking the food and he just silently pushed the box towards Steve.

“So any word on the treasures?” Bucky asked not hesitating to sit beside Tony.

Dragons weren’t overly affectionate but Bucky as a were-tiger was. He liked contact and like most were-creatures he liked warmth. Dragons ran a lot hotter than most so Bucky was almost always glued to his side when he could.

“Yeah.” Tony said still eating.

“Well?” Thor asked expectantly.

Tony finished the slice he was eating before he wiped his hands clean and met the god’s eyes.

“They’re part of my collection.”

“Then you will give them to us.” Thor said and slightly behind him just to the side of Thor Loki shook his head knowing the blonde god was handling the issue wrong.

“No.” Tony said looking the god in the eyes.

“They belong in Asgard. You will hand them over mortal or you shall face my hammer.”

Tony stood up his gaze mostly blank but to those who knew him they could see the hidden fire in his eyes.

“I said no; don’t like the answer that’s not my problem. They’re legally mine and you can’t steal them from me. Better people have tried little godling.”

Thor gripped his hammer clearly not liking being told no while Loki tried to stop his brother.

“Perhaps we may discuss a trade.”

“No brother, this mortal has insulted two princes of Asgard and he will learn his place.” Thor said before he moved to strike.

Tony easily jumped out of the way and each time Thor swung his mighty hammer Tony easily dodged. The avengers had seen him fight as iron man and a few of the business world had seen him fight when challenged but this was different. Thor was a god and much stronger than most top tiers of Midgard. His hammer was said to make him an opponent most top tiers wouldn’t want to face.

Tony’s moves were graceful in a way that shouldn’t be possible for a dragon and his calm nature as he was challenged was unheard of for a dragon. Thor grew enraged as he finally threw his hammer. Tony dodged and as he had already guessed as Thor rushed at him attempting to strike where he dodged. It was then that Tony struck. A single punch had the god flying into the far wall while Tony walked back over to grab more food.

“As I said before, no.” He looked at Loki who was carefully hiding how amused he was. “You however have respected the rules of my house. You suggested a trade. What do you have that would interest me?”

“I fear I have nothing on me right now to offer as trade. I can return to Asgard to speak with my father about what we may offer for the treasures you possess.”

Thor had recovered and pulled himself out of the hole in Tony’s wall.

“If you’re dad is like him no because I don’t need to deal with another idiot who can’t use his head.”

“My father is a reasonable man and would discuss a fair trade.” Loki assured him but the other part of Tony’s nature could feel the lie.

“I’m going to have to go with no again, nice try with the lie though.” Tony offered the shocked god a smirk before he turned and left.

Tony was in his workshop when Clint dropped in like the sneaky little bastard he was. Tony glared at the open vent before looking at the shape shifter.

“So that was fucking awesome. Dude how did you take down a god?”

Tony just shrugged as Clint decided to perch on one of his worktables.

“He’s all bronze and no brain, it was pretty easy.”

Tony noticed Clint had found one of his stashes of dried fruit. Those were his blueberries and the shapeshifter just took them. Sometimes he wondered how the man had a seemingly bottomless stomach and still looked so fucking hot and fit. Tony might have an issue if he was still fantasying about gods and teammates.

“Still, you managed to impress Nat and not many can do that.”

Tony stared at the shapeshifter who was munching away on his snacks looking so carefree it was ridiculous and oddly attractive. He shook his head wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He really should look into mixed breeds because clearly something was going on that he was suddenly noticing who was sex on legs and wanting to bone everyone around him.

“You ok man?” Clint asked leaving his perch to place a hand on his forehead concerned.

Something snapped in Tony as he grabbed the archer and pinned him against the worktable nuzzling his neck. Dragons weren’t affectionate so the action was odd for him. Clint’s scent was just so enticing for some reason.

“Holy shit Tony…if you’re going to fuck me in your workshop you’re wearing to many clothes.” Clint half joked and only the hard on in his pants showed that he was very interested in what might follow.

Tony growled as his claws came out and he tore apart Clint’s clothing. Before the archer could even protest Tony was on his knees shallowing down the shapeshifter’s cock. A loud moan came out of the man as his fingers gripped Tony’s hair. Only Tony’s grip on Clint’s hips kept the man from trying to thrust into his mouth. When Clint came he did so shouting and Tony happily shallowed down his load feeling a bit relieved like this was what he needed.

“Holy fuck that was hot.” Clint breathed as he lay in a boneless mess on the table.

“Sorry about that, not sure what came over me.”

“Hey no complaints here Tony, you’re fucking hot and I haven’t gotten laid in a while.”

Tony looked at the shreds that were the remains of Clint’s clothing.

“I’ll buy you new ones.”

Clint looked at the nearest shreds and shrugged.

“All good, just not sure how I’m leaving here without clothes. Also the two gods are still hanging out hoping to work out a deal.”

Tony growled in annoyance.

“Tell them to go away. Loki was fine until he tried to lie to me.”

“How did you manage to see through his lie? Even Nat couldn’t see it.”

“Really? You get an amazing blowjob and that’s your question?”

Clint laughed as he decided to just lay on the worktable. When JARVIS alerted them to Natasha requesting their presence Clint just decided to shapeshift into a hawk and rested on Tony’s shoulder as he headed up to the floor where Natasha was waiting with the others. Thor looked less than happy when he looked at Tony but apparently Loki had talked some sense into him so he wasn’t trying to force Tony to give up the treasures again.

“Tony can we try to discuss this like civilized people?” Steve tried when he arrived.

Natasha turned to look at Tony and to all their shock she sudden moved towards him and latched onto him. He cursed as her legs wrapped around him tightly and she gripped his hair forcing his head to the side as she inhaled near his neck.

“The fuck Nat?”

Even Clint was surprised by the open displays of her nature. Clint flapped his wings startled and Tony knew with the death grip of a gorgon he couldn’t remove her without hurting her. He didn’t understand what had her succubus nature showing without her being able to control it. Then it clicked and he cursed. Several types went into heat and he just happened to be one of them. Due to his mixed blood he wouldn’t realize it on his own.

“Nat no, not interested right now.”

Succubus reacted a bit forcefully when encountering those in heat. Gorgons never ones to back down from a challenge was making her not take no for an answer.

“A little help Steve? You’re team leader; get her off because if I have to I’m going to hurt her.”

Steve gave him a look that said all he needed to know. Fuck angels became weaker around certain heat pheromones. Wanda decided to help as she used her power to get Nat to completely let go which meant she fell like a sack of potatoes. Tony looked at the unconscious mixed breed feeling a bit sorry that this had happened before he picked her up and laid her on the couch.

“Tony, what did you do to her to make her act like that?” Steve asked still unable to get close because it would weaken him more.

Bucky was sniffing the air smelling Tony’s heat.

“He’s in heat.” Bucky said.

“Tony what haven’t you been telling us?” Steve asked going full team leader Captain America mode.

Tony didn’t get the chance to answer as the alarmed blared before Fury’s voice echoed throughout the room.

“Avengers assemble; Doom is attacking with a small army of doombots.”

Tony was thankful for the distraction because he could honestly use something to take his anger out on.

“You heard him, Clint come on we need eyes on the field. Tony you’re staying here.”

Tony glared at Steve.

“I can still fight.” He nearly snarled at the self-righteous angel.

“Doesn’t matter, you’ve lied to us and until I know you can be trusted you’re benched.”

Clint screeched getting Tony’s attention reminding him of the archer’s current state.

“Clint can’t go, he’s naked.”

Steve gave him yet another disappointed look before he, Bucky, Wanda, Pietro, Sam, and Bruce left to deal with Doom. Bucky was a sniper but he had a habit of going winter soldier mode which meant he was silent. He couldn’t be the team’s eyes.

The two gods confused by everything just looked at him while Clint’s feathers were ruffled clearly showing he wasn’t happy with what Steve said. Tony walked over to one of the nearby walls that led to a secret room he had attached to the usual room that the avengers gathered in when they were in his home. He placed his hand against the wall where a hidden scanner was. When the room opened he walked in grabbed spare clothes and a bow with arrows for Clint before walking out.

“They need eyes on everything. J will give you ride out.”

Clint shifted making the two gods stare in shock as he quickly dressed.

“So you have a secret room with extra gear for the team. That’s awesome. So I know Steve thinks you lied but honestly I don’t remember actually ever asking you what you are. Here’s me asking, what are you?”

“That’s a conversation for later but for now let’s just say I’m a trifecta of top tiers.”

Clint stared shocked before he nodded.

“Alright, well keep an eye on Nat and hopefully she doesn’t wake up to jump you.”

When Clint went to the balcony JARVIS controlling the suit picked him up and took him to meet the team. Tony sighed looking annoyed knowing he’d been left behind by the team.

“So Midgard has more than just simple mortals.” Loki stated sounding quite amused.

Tony smirked.

“You weren’t supposed to see any of that. We prefer outsiders don’t know.”

Loki stood approaching him.

“What are you then if I may ask?”

Tony smirked.

“Trying to find information to use to get your treasures?”

“Not at all, I am still willing to bargain for those if you’d allow it. I do apology for insulting you earlier with my lies. I fear as a god of lies it comes so naturally to me.”

Tony had to steady himself. Knowing he was in heat now just made him a lot more aware of the fact that Loki was sex on legs and that his silky smooth voice is one he could listen to all night long.

“Well I might be willing to arrange a trade of some kind. I’m afraid I don’t part with what’s mine to easily.”

“I shall see what I can do then Mr. Stark. I do believe you did not answer my previous question though.”

Tony smirked amused that Loki had noticed he had avoided the question.

“I’m many things. The world believes me to be a half human half dragon.”

Loki and Thor both looked interested at the mention of dragons.

“Dragons are quite powerful beings. I am surprised your comrades would speak in such a way to you but I do understand now why you’re not willing to part with your treasures. You did say the world believes you to be this though. I suspect you are not human.”

“I’m not; I’m a mix of three things. My father was a half dragon half demon and my mother an angel.”

“I have heard of fire demons of another realm but never any type of demon in Midgard. I do not understand what an angel is though.”

“Maybe when the others get back you can see what an angel is. So what kind of things could one of Asgard’s princes offer me to replace the two treasures they want from my collection?”

Loki considered it for a moment.

“As it appears my thoughts of Midgard are quite off perhaps a rare tome? I have a few rare artifacts from my travels in other realms though you are a warrior as well. Perhaps a weapon crafted by Asgard’s finest blacksmiths?”

“I’m an inventor, any weapon they can make I can make better. Not sure what kind of tomes we’re talking but I suppose if they’re interesting enough I’ll accept. I’d have to see them first.”

Loki nodded.

“If you would allow then I shall return to Asgard to retrieve the items I’ve mentioned.”

“Sure, see you when you come back.”

Loki leaned down to whisper in Thor’s ear in a hushed whisper.

“I shall inform father of what is transpiring. I believe having Asgard’s king help handle this matter shall help sway this in our favor.” He told Thor in a language not of Midgard probably assuming Tony didn’t understand.

When Loki left Tony was left considering what it would be like to meet Asgard’s king. He hid his smile knowing the Aesir had greatly underestimated both Midgard and him. Tony was known as a genius but even that was an understatement. Tony craved knowledge like the ancient dragons. Howard had inherited the more destructive side of the dragon nature which explained why he’d gone into weapons manufacturing. Tony collected things from the furthest corners of the universe. It was more than likely Asgard didn’t have any tomes he didn’t already own. Much of Tony’s collection of tomes were inherited from Howard only because Howard couldn’t be bothered to throw out the things he considered useless from his own father. So from previous generations Tony possessed tomes that predated Asgard itself.

He was sitting drinking some tea when the avengers returned. Of course he had his tea in a tumbler with ice to make it appear he was drinking alcohol. It was a well-known fact Howard loved his alcohol and was an alcoholic. Most assumed the same of him and it helped to make others underestimate him to think he ever dropped his guard. It also hid a slight weakness of his. Due to his mixed nature he couldn’t actually drink alcohol. He was ok with the scent unlike his mother had been but drinking and or tasting it was a big no-no.

No one was injured which was good but Steve was still wearing that ‘I’m the leader and we’re going to talk’ face which Tony disliked so much. His first reaction to being on the same team as an angel was to outright refuse. His mixed nature helped him to stand being on the same team as an angel. However it didn’t help against the overwhelming pain of rejection from one of his own. Angels were strong depending on the tier of angel but they were sensitive. They were a community type much like the were-creatures. They stayed together and were unnaturally loyal to their own. To reject one of their own meant soul deep pain.

Steve hadn’t even stopped to think about it, he’d just rejected Tony completely. With community type species there was no mending those bridges once they were burned. Steve was all about being a team but he’d put a permanent fracture in their team.

Clint went to Natasha’s side to check to make sure she was ok while Steve asked what happened to Loki. Hearing he went back to Asgard to retrieve some things apparently was the wrong thing to say. Steve went on about how he didn’t clear it with him or Fury before letting the god return home. Tony ignored him.

“Tony you know I can’t be around that stuff. Dump it.” Steve said eyeing the tumbler he clearly hadn’t bothered sniffing to see if it was actually what he thought it was.

Tony downed the liquid before placing the empty glass in the kitchen. He suspected Bucky knew the drink had been tea. He never said anything knowing Tony was deceiving people for a reason. The former assassin and Tony always had a silent understanding between them. Of the avengers he got along best with him and Bruce.

Clint glanced at Tony before he took Natasha from the tower. It wouldn’t be good if she came to still with a demon in heat. She’d be all over him again and as attractive as she was she was deadly to and Tony preferred not to get on her bad side.

The avengers decided while waiting for their missing guest to return they’d write up their reports for Fury. Tony had tried leaving but Steve being team leader said he was staying until Coulson arrived for his file to be updated as well as his status to officially changed to benched. Tony wondered what the good captain would do if he found out Tony wasn’t actually an official avenger. He was listed as a consultant mostly because Fury had a bug up his butt when Tony refused to fight with his abilities and instead limited himself to his armor. He’d made some bullshit story about Natasha making a report that said he wasn’t recommended but Tony could smell a lie a mile away. Benefits of being a top tier type among demons.

When Loki returned he brought more than just his father. The elegant and regal woman next to the king certainly had to be Asgard’s queen the Allmother.

“Welcome to my home, you must be the king and queen of Asgard. A pleasure to meet you.” Tony said in a charming and respectful tone none had heard from him before as he bowed to the two royal members.

Tony knew how the world and universe worked. He knew they were royalty and he knew how to act appropriately when necessary regardless of how many people thought he was deadly allergic to manners.

“You are Tony son of Stark; my son mentioned you wished for us to trade for the treasures that belong in Asgard.”

Tony stood strong facing the king.

“I fear the treasures you seek are important to me as they are part of my horde. I do not part with what is mine so easily. Your son mentioned making a trade perhaps for some tomes though I am uncertain if he would have any that would interest me.”

Odin motioned for Loki to show what he’d brought. Loki summoned the tomes from whatever dimension he’d kept them in to make the trip easier. It was a magic only a few had and if Odin thought Tony was a fool he could play this game just as easily. Tony sat down in front of the table Loki placed the very large and old tomes that were well kept. They were of Loki’s personal collection and Tony could never take such treasured items. He had copies of each tome already anyways but he realized Loki was willing to give up his own treasures for something that would end up belonging to the king, not him.

“I appreciate the offer of such treasures in exchange but I fear I cannot accept any of these Prince Loki.”

A flash of emotion crossed the god’s face. Anger because they were his treasures and they had such value not only to himself but some mages would kill to get their hands on such tomes and disappointment because he’d failed to do something that would make his king and father look favorably upon him.

“Are none of these of a topic of your liking?” Loki asked calmly trying to salvage the situation or find what else would interest Tony.

“That is not the issue here I assure you Prince Loki. There is something I have found I would happily exchange for the tesseract though. I would also consider an arrangement for the return of the Casket to its rightful place.” He said standing to face Odin.

“What is it you wish for exchange and what arrangement?” Odin asked.

“Well first the arrangement. You see I am something of a scholar though my level of intelligence has no match within this world. I long to share my knowledge with one deserving of it. That would mean my own collection of tomes and books. Loki appears to be quite intelligent and should I parish before producing an heir which is likely in my line of work as a warrior of this world, at least I would know my knowledge is not lost. The arrangement would simply be if you and your son Loki allowed it for him to remain here to gain what knowledge I have within my collection. I believe it would be quite enjoyable for him to have access to such knowledge though perhaps I’m overstepping in my assumption but if it can be helpful to your kingdom it would be a benefit.”

Loki looked surprised and the avengers were just staring in disbelief at Tony’s manner of speech. He was thankful Natasha wasn’t here because she would have seen or at least had a hint of the traps he was laying within his terms and the wording. The gods were still underestimating him so they would easily fall prey to his trap.

“I would agree to this. My son?” Odin asked looking to Loki.

“Of course father. To gain more knowledge would be an honor.” Loki agreed though there was a clear look in his eyes as he tried to understand why Tony was giving up a so called precious treasure to him for something as simple as the presence of a god for a short time .

“Then it is agreed upon. What is the second you wish for?”

“Well as I said I am a scholar and I can hardly pass up the chance for a bit of information from the king of another world. I understand to ask to much would be quite rude so I simply wish to ask four questions and receive only truth as answers to such questions. Would this be agreeable to you King Odin?”

“Four truths for the tesseract?” Odin asked.

“Is it too much to ask?” Tony asked sounding concerned he’d crossed the line though it was all for show to make the king overlook just how much he could give away with four simple questions.

“I agree to your terms.” Odin said.

Tony stepped forward and held out his hand.

“Then shall we shake on it your majesty?”

Odin the fool took his hand and shook it. Runes of red and gold surrounded them both encircling them rapidly before they vanished.

“What was that?”

“Old magic, you will be bound by your word for this arrangement. So first question,” Tony said turning away from the stunned king and queen and seeing the shock on Loki’s and Thor’s face as well. “Does King Laufey still live?”

Odin seemed to realize Tony had ensnared him in a trap but the magic was older than Odin and he couldn’t fight it as the answer came pouring out without him attempting to utter them himself.

“No, King Laufey was killed some years back.”

Tony looked conflicted.

“Such a shame but he was a tyrant so I suppose its better he’s no longer in power. He did bring war to Midgard long ago in a mad quest for power. Second question, Do you love both Thor and Loki as your sons that you are proud of for their own separate achievements?”

Odin looked ready to bite off his own tongue knowing where these questions were leading. The magic would stop him from biting his tongue and again the words came pouring out.

“Yes I love both of them equally and I have always been proud of them. Loki is a powerful mage and smart and Thor is a fine warrior. Both are achievements worth acknowledging.”

Loki was confused by the line of questioning and Frigga was silently hiding her joy. Tony got the feeling she had wanted to speak the truth long ago but never couldn’t because her husband was king and his word was law.

“Third question, why have you lied to Loki all these years?”

Odin was nearly red in the face in his anger but answers came of their own accord.

“I never wanted him to feel any different from Thor. He was as much my son and a prince of Asgard as him.”

Tony looked at Odin having wondered which it was.

“Before I ask my last question I suppose I should explain the reasoning for my line of questioning. You see there are usually only two reasons for lies. The first is shame and the second is to protect, whether that be the person that’s telling the lie or the one the lie concerns. I see now you lied to protect the one the lie concerns. For my last question, who are Loki’s birth parents?”

Loki paled as he shot a look to his parents.

“I do not know Loki’s birth mother but his birth father was King Laufey of Jotunhiem.”

“Wh-what? Father…Odin…you lied to me all these years?!” Loki snapped.

Loki’s eyes widened as he looked at Tony.

“How did you know?”

Tony met his gaze.

“There’s no way seeing you and the rest of your family that there’s anyway you’re genetically linked to them. You’re appearance and magic are both completely different from theirs. I can sense your magic to which isn’t one that can belong to an Aesir. You’re ability for accessing and creating pocket dimensions is a natural ability not available to the Aesir. Also you’re smell is clearly of a different bloodline. Would you like to come with me to see the location of my collection of tomes and treasures?”

Loki nodded still trying to process what he’d been told. He looked far to pale and Tony was almost concerned he’d pass out.

“Odin you and Frigga may join as well. I fear exploring the area will be restricted but you would at least have an idea of the timeline your son would be with me.”

Both walked over with Odin not happy in the least. Frigga looked quite pleased though to those unable to see the slight differences she seemed impassive to the events that just transpired. Once both were next to him he teleported them to the dimension of his own creation where he kept his greatest treasures. It had taken some time to master crafting a stable and lasting dimension especially one of such an impressive size. He had managed easily though as well as engraved every protection spell at his fingertips within its design. The sound of a spear hitting the floor could be heard and Tony had to suppress the smirk that threatened his lips. He turned to see Odin, Frigga, and Loki staring jaw dropped wide open. Asgard’s library had nothing on him.

“Friday my darling can you and Veronica retrieve the Tesseract and Casket of Ancient Winters?”

The gods turned to see two human like figures appear and both nod before going to retrieve the treasures. They weren’t human of course but androids. Tony had been bored one day and found himself watching anime of all things. He’d taken an interest not in the show itself but the designs of the androids in the show Chobits. He’d designed Friday after the main persocom(android because that’s what they were and he refuses to use the other name) Chi and he designed Veronica after the android Yuzuki. There were a number of others in the place but they were probably off doing their own thing. They weren’t simple machines and each had a lovely personality all their own.

“H-how big is this place?” Loki asked looking around at the seemingly endless halls and massive bookcases. There was also a large spiral staircase that led to another floor.

“I can’t really say how big it is but my family has been collecting knowledge and treasures for generations and I inherited them all upon my father’s death.” He hated calling Howard father but they wouldn’t understand if he didn’t say that. “There’s about fifty or so floors and each one either has tomes and scrolls or other magical weapons, relics, or rare materials and such.”

Odin and Frigga hadn’t yet closed their mouths and the spear lay forgotten on the floor. Loki was staring wide eyed before his gaze slowly turned to Tony in understanding. It was a silent conversation that passed between them.

_You’ve give me a way to not have to return to Asgard if I don’t wish to?_

_Of course, they lied for what must be at least a few centuries; I can’t imagine you’d want to go back right away._

_Why would you do this?_

_I’m a dragon and I do what I want. Plus you’re kind of interesting._

All that was said between them through their eyes though perhaps not in those exact words.

“How long did it take to gather such a collection?” Frigga asked finally finding her voice it seemed.

“Well my species lives for a good several thousand years so a few generations at least. Each one passing down their horde.”

Friday and Veronica returned with the Casket and Tesseract.

“Veronica if you’d give the Tesseract to Odin as per our agreement. The Casket belongs to Loki.”

Loki stared shocked while Odin looked enraged.

“That was not our agreement.”

“It was actually Odin.” Tony said in the most charming and falsely innocent tone, “I said I would return the Casket to its rightful place. As per Jotunhiem law the Casket as the Jotun people’s most prized possession belongs in the hands of Jotunhiem’s rightful ruler. As such with King Laufey dead it goes to his eldest child which is Loki. If you need confirmation I have a tome with Jotunhiem’s history as with their laws.”

Loki just barely managed to keep from bursting out laughing. His face remained blank but it was there in the slight up curve of his lips and the light in his eyes that he wanted to laugh at the pure shock on Odin’s face and the fact that Tony had used Odin’s lack of knowledge as well as his assumptions of both humans and Midgard to pull one over on the fool.

Friday moved to hand the Casket to Loki but he waved it away.

“I shall be here awhile, you may return it to its previous place and I shall collect it when I’m ready.”

With that Tony tells the two androids he’ll be back later and takes the three gods from where he kept his collection and back to the tower. The avengers notice only the one treasure but before any can ask or discuss how Tony just teleported because it wasn’t a dragon ability Odin told Thor they were leaving. Odin, Frigga, and Thor left and the moment they were gone with the light of the bi-frost out of sight Loki doubled over laughing until there were tears in his eyes.

“Oh Norns you are an absolute delight. Why have I never come to Midgard before? Please tell me all mortals are as interesting and insane.”

Tony grinned.

“Sorry but I’m a special brand of crazy. Anyways sorry that you were lied to so long. Kind of figured you didn’t know but didn’t want the truth to mess you up.”

Loki’s expression was so strange that even Tony could read it.

“I do thank you for the way you allowed me to know the truth. If not for the spell that compelled him to tell the truth if I had found out with the way things have been I would have assumed I was no more than another relic to sit gathering dust until I had some use. I am curious though how you came to acquire so many rare items. Your collection is well cared for but I could sense magic embedded in some of the tomes, many predate Odin’s time and I have encountered so few who would have something so old and that well cared for much less so easily allow outsiders to see it.”

“Well like I said exploring would be restricted. The protection spells in place keep all those I don’t want from venturing away from my side from doing so while there. Also even if anyone managed to get through that spell there’s plenty of others along with several that would practically kill someone if they attempted to take anything from there. I don’t carelessly let others into the place I keep my horde.”

“Stark.”

The single word made both turn to where Fury was. During their absence the director of Shield had arrived. Clint was back to but no sign of Natasha.

“Hello Fury.”

Fury raised a brow studying him before he actually seemed to relax.

“I understand no one actually bothered to ask you your nature when we made your file so now I’d like to properly update your file.”

“No.”

Fury looked curious while Steve looked upset.

“Tony you can’t be reinstated to the team if you’re not going to work with us. We can’t have secrets if we’re to work together and be able to trust each other.”

Loki raised a brow looking interested but slightly irritated as well before turning to Tony.

“You said no to updating your file but that is not a refusal to explain the truth. You already gave your word to the little hawk of explaining.”

Tony gave him a grin.

“See now that you know my little play on words you’re catching on far too quickly. I think we’re going to get along wonderfully.”

“Stark do you not want your true nature on file?”

“Correct Fury.”

The director accepted as he took a seat.

“Very well, what are you and why do you not correct anyone when they assume your heritage?”

Tony took a seat near the director.

“I’m dragon, angel, and demon. Dragons are cunning and withholding information appeases my demon side enough.”

Steve nearly choked on air.

“You’re an angel?”

Tony’s anger filled eyes flickered to him and the super soldier stepped back a bit.

“Yes Rogers.” His voice was dripping with venom and it was as a far as hatred he’d ever be able to express without suffering from his angelic side.

“What did you do Steve?” Fury asked but it was Tony who answered.

“He rejected me.”

Fury glared and Bucky being the community species he was rushed over pulling Tony into his arms.

“Stevie how could you?”

Tony probably would have complained about being manhandled but all his energy was going into not popping a boner and trying to fuck Bucky right there. God he smelled wild and almost feral. It was a delicious scent that had Tony’s mouthwatering while also having the normally fully functioning part of his brain cursing his demon blood.

“Tones you ok? You smell…” Bucky sniffed him. “Right…heat. Sorry.”

“You release me and I will claw your face off.” He muttered half-heartedly because he couldn’t make a threat for no reason or unprovoked. It was yet another part that conflicted between his demonic and angelic nature.

“Alright no releasing you but if you start humping my leg just remember we’ve got an audience Dollface.”

“Oh I’ve been upgraded to Dollface?”

Bucky smirked.

“You’re hot as hell and a snarky bastard, yes you’ve been upgraded.”

“Awe, Tony don’t forget about me if you’re horny. You give the best blowjobs.”

Bucky laughed.

“No wonder you looked so happy when you came up earlier. Thought you smelled satisfied.”

Clint grinned.

“Hey I wasn’t going to complain. Dude I’m a shapeshifter, low tier man. You think I’d ever get close to a top tier like him? Plus he’s hot and he pulls awesome pranks with me while snarking like a motherfucker.”

“You both going to make my ego a bigger problem. Keep talking.” Tony muttered amused and content with just physical contact for the moment.

“Tony…”

“Shut it Stevie, you fucked up and you know as well as I do this isn’t something that just fixes itself with an apology.” Bucky growled his eyes changing to those of his tiger form.

Steve nodded understanding.

“Your people have some very odd customs that do not make sense to me.” Loki said sitting next to where Bucky and Tony were.

“If you’re here to stay we’ll need to get you up to date on our realm’s customs. Don’t want you doing something illegal especially with gods classified as top tier.” Fury said making Loki look amused.

“Top tier?”

“Each species falls into a certain level category. Gods like dragons and a variety of other species are at the top. Typically you’ll find them in the highest positions of power in this realm.” Clint said grinning because for once he didn’t sound like an idiot.

Loki looked at Tony.

“So due to his species being that of a dragon he is a man of power?”

Tony turned to look at him with a grin.

“I’m all top tier baby. Dragon, angel, and demon are all top tiers.”

Clint hoped over from his perch and poked Tony.

“What level of each are you? I mean you said all top tier but that’s not possible right?”

“Archangel type of angel, devil type for demon, and dragons don’t have levels within their species.”

Everyone except Loki was staring shocked.

“Are you fucking serious? Dude heal me! I’m like mostly deaf man, if I’d known I totally would have asked before.” Clint said motioning to the well-hidden small hearing aids.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Fine but remember I’m also a demon, depending on the level of healing it hurts me.”

Clint happily removed the hearing aids while Tony reached out placing his hands on Clint’s ears. His eyes glowed faintly with a blue light while gold light engulfed his hands and flowed into Clint’s ears. It was a minor healing and mixed with the fact he was healing Clint for partly selfish reasons the worst he had was a cut along each hand from using his angelic abilities. The cuts weren’t deep and of course his selfish reasons were because Clint was his. While he was in the category of loved ones right now, Clint was part of his horde and he took care of what was his.

“Better?”

Clint cheered before he pulled Tony’s face to his placing a big loud smooch on his lips.

“Wahoo I’m healed. Fuck Shield doctors, I’ve got a fucking archangel bitches!”

Clint was doing some kind of happiness and in his overjoyed state he shifted without meaning to. Clothes fluttered to the floor and a dancing hamster came out of the pile. Clint didn’t even look ashamed by it as he shook his tiny furry booty.

“I think I shall enjoy spending time with your group.” Loki commented watching the shape shifter.

Clint switched up his happy dance because the bastard was insane and of course had to do a marathon dance when he was so happy. He shifted for again this time for whatever reason changing into a penguin and waddling around happily.

“You’re insane.” Tony told the shape shifter.

Clint shifted again this time into an owl tilting his head to an impossible angle before he straightened and fluffed his feathers in a silent ‘come at me bro’ that had both Bucky and Tony laughing.

“Alright enough with the mad house. We’ll get Loki up to date on all our laws.” Fury said before he stood. “You being not what I expected doesn’t change anything Stark. Rogers he’s not benched, just because you forgot to ask him his heritage isn’t he’s fault.”

Steve didn’t argue mostly because he still looked a bit pale at having rejected Tony. To claim to have no trust in one of his own was one of the worst kinds of rejection. He had no right to question Fury’s decision when he fucked up.


	2. Courting and Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begins his quest of studying the vast wealth of knowledge Tony has collected and realizes just what kind of things he and previous generations of the Stark family had collected. And a surprise visit sheds more light on the person that is Tony Stark

Loki was reading one of the tomes on older magic when he felt the ping of hunger. He’d been reading for quite some time and while he had years to explore the vast wealth of knowledge that was Tony Stark’s collection he had just been so eager to drive into such a treasure he never expected to have access to. He looked up curious where his host had wondered off to. He spotted Friday and walked over to her.

“Excuse me Lady Friday; I am looking for Sir Anthony.”

Friday giggled and if she were a flesh and blood creature surely she would be blushing.

“I’ve told you before you can just call me Friday. Boss is outside in the garden.” The android told him in her gentle Irish accent that had Loki curious how a mortal had crafted such a creature that was both mechanical but living as well. He could not deny the man’s creations each had a mind, soul, and personality of their own.

“Garden? I was unaware there was such a thing in this place.”

She smiled gently at him.

“There is, Boss grows all sorts of things from all over the universe there. Jocasta takes care of the garden. She’s probably out there silently telling Boss to stop lounging in her garden.”

Loki began following Friday as she led him but she paused just before the stairs and pointed to the tome he held.

“I’m afraid Boss has strict rules regarding his treasures. No items is allowed to be removed from its floor.”

He had forgotten he was holding the large tome.

“My apologies, I can become quite distracted when I’m enjoying myself.”

He returned it to its place before rejoining the android.

“Boss is the same way.” She said assuring him it wasn’t the first time she’d seen someone so distracted.

Friday led him down to the first floor of the building and to an arched doorway. Friday didn’t step outside which had Loki a bit confused and concerned.

“I promised Veronica I’d play chess with her when you were done reading. Jocasta is protective of the gardens and isn’t fond of me going there. Enjoy.” She said before she waved goodbye and turned to go find her sister.

Loki looked out at the massive space he’d been unaware was there. He walked down a path that led through the field and before long he was spotting herbs and plant life he’d seen throughout the nine realms but also things he didn’t recognize. He knelt down beside a beautiful dark lavender flower but a silver metallic arm grabbed him. He looked up at the woman or android that had grabbed him.

“That is a dangerous one; I would recommend not touching anything unless you know what it is.”

Loki looked at the delicate flower that was such a beautiful thing. Jocasta seemed to understand he didn’t understand how it was dangerous. She pulled him aside before she picked a nearby flower and tossed it to the plant he’d been ready to touch. The ground beneath it moved as a carnivorous and vicious monstrosity came out and devoured the flower before it returned to its hiding place.

“Oh dear…I wasn’t expecting that.”

The android wasn’t as friendly as Friday as she just hummed unimpressed.

“Well some beauty is a lie, just look at roses. So beautiful but if you’re not careful they’ll cut you.”

He looked at the android as she began walking away.

“I’m looking for Sir Anthony; do you happen to know where he might be?”

She pointed off in the distance where there was a gazebo.

“He often rests there; the smell of the golden apples helps him relax.”

Loki looked at her shocked.

“He grows his own golden apples?”

“Of course, he loves to collect things. Most things that are extinct outside this place are still very much alive here. He just happens to like the color gold and one day when Idunn and Asgard possess no more of the longevity giving apples they shall still remain here.”

Loki was finding himself drawn more and more to the odd Midgardian as he walked over to where Jocasta directed him. He found Tony lounging there looking relaxed to the point his features he kept hidden were showing. Loki had to force himself not to take a sharp intake of air at the beautiful sight of golden and red feathers. He carefully moved forward as he knelt beside the man who had wrapped himself in his own wings as though to cocoon himself away from everything. When his fingers brushed against the feathers he found them to have a silky softness that made him want to make a blanket out of their wondrous softness.

Tony didn’t seem to wake up as Loki ran his fingers through the feathers. As he explored the feathers he found something that felt out of place. He felt around and found what he’d been touching. As per his introduction to proper Midgard society he had learned more about who and what each species was. As Tony was an archangel type of the angel species it meant he didn’t hold just one set of wings. He had six wings in total but each set were different due to his mixed blood. While the golden and red feathers clearly belonged to his angelic side the red lizard like wings were clearly those of his dragon heritage. The last were demonic black wings that felt like they were strong enough to knock someone out if used as a weapon instead of for flight.

Loki had been focused more on the species regarding Tony so he could understand him better. The three classes of angel were archangel as the high level, guardian as mid-level, and healers which were low level. Archangels were a strong combination of abilities of each lower level meaning they were strong enough for battle as well as have the ability to heal others. Guardian angels like Steve were warriors and just as much strong as they were loyal. Healer angels were just as their name stated and had little to no ability to fight.

He had been sad to know that archangels were nearly extinct. Apparently their blood and feathers were well sought after ingredients for powerful spells. It made Loki understand why Tony had been so set on hiding his heritage. He could very well be one of the last of his kind.

His demon blood was a problem with his angelic nature as well. He’d had years to understand the extent he could go with each needs and restrictions with the two opposing natures. Part of why he could easily tell when people lied was due to his demonic nature.

There were many types of demons but Tony’s was a strange type. Devil type demons were known to be much stronger than others and they were immune to illness and quite durable. They were also known to be quite aggressive to the point of needlessly violent. Tony however was none of these things. He was very controlled for a devil level demon.

As he brushed feathers away from Tony he saw the man’s slumbering face. The curved horns that were red like fire that extended from his head were impressive. They were a demon trait and he couldn’t help but reach out touching the extension of the man’s body he kept hidden. After touching the horns his hand lowered to trace the dragon scales that surrounded the man’s eyes. The scales didn’t cover his entire body but instead just patches like around the eyes, on his forearms, and ankles. His nails were sharpened into dragon talons and if he had scales anywhere else Loki couldn’t see them. He was just pulling away from tracing the scales when Tony’s eyes shot open. They were pure black and it was like looking into the darkest void as he stared into their depths.

“Morning, I was getting hungry.”

Tony hid his features again as he got up and stretched.

“Guess I got comfortable and ended up sleeping.”

“You make it sound as though that’s odd.”

“You read up on angels and demons right?”

Loki nodded.

“Well part of the reason I don’t need sleep often is because I have a healthy supply of pure and corrupted energy. Angel side feeds on pure energy and demon side the corrupted energy. Here I’m cut off from the outside world so my supply is cut and I’m more likely to sleep.”

“I would imagine in a place like New York you’d have an abundance of energy to feed off of.”

Tony smirked.

“It’s like being on a sugar high constantly but then I come here and I crash. So food, anything in particular you like?”

Loki considered it.

“Perhaps you might make a suggestion of your favorite? I’ve yet to truly try much from your realm.”

“Sorry, no can do Lokes. Angels are vegetarians and demons are carnivores. I got lucky and instead of being disgusted by everything I eat, it just tastes like nothing to me. Other than certain drinks I don’t taste a thing.”

Loki considered that for a moment before he frowned.

“But Steve and Natasha both eat things you’ve just said they can’t.”

Tony smirked.

“First of all, Steve is a half breed and he has the serum. The lucky bastard can eat meat all he likes because of the serum. And Nat, we don’t talk about Nat. That woman is frightening and if she doesn’t use her ankles to kill you just know I hear each of her eyebrows has at least twenty confirmed kills.”

Loki looked at him as though to see if he was serious. Tony just laughed showing it was a joke.

“Nat’s a half breed to.”

Loki accepted that as the only answer he needed. They returned to the tower where the entire avengers team was now living. Apparently Fury thought it was best especially with Loki there. The god could admit he liked quite a few of the team. Natasha was interesting and he was curious about the two called mutants. They were humans with an extra gene yet they were their own species. Bucky was an

interesting character and his skills as interesting as Natasha’s. Clint was a prankster which meant he and Loki were friends no questions asked. Bruce was an intelligent man though not at the level of Tony but it was enough that Loki enjoyed speaking with him. Sam and Steve Loki had yet to find anything of interest to discuss. He’d met Tony’s CEO Pepper and upon learning she was a fairy he had been interested to know more but Pepper was a busy woman and had little time to discuss her own brand of magic.

When they returned Bruce had just finished making curry so they ate with him. Loki watched as Tony ate showing no reaction to the taste just as he’d said. He honestly couldn’t taste it and that was a shame. Loki loved the curry and was discussing with Bruce about learning to cook when Bucky entered the kitchen his tiger ears and tail on full display. Not everyone felt comfortable showing their features around him yet but now that Loki knew a good portion of Midgardians weren’t actually mortal or human he had been quite curious about what they truly looked like.

“Hey why do you never invite me for food?” Bucky pouted his tail flicking as he asked.

“Do you even like curry?”

Bucky shrugged.

“You realize I grew up in the 40s right? We didn’t have anything fancy like this.”

Bruce offered him a bowl and Bucky parked himself right next to Tony. Loki had been curious about the relationship between each team member. So far he knew Bucky and Clint were at least attracted to Tony and he knew that as a high level demon Tony’s heat made incubus and succubus react. He wasn’t certain if Tony actually favored them that way and without knowing Loki had yet to make his own interest known. He knew dragons had hordes of mates and he was uncertain how he felt about such a thing.

“Sir, your children is on their way up.”

Tony’s head shot up as he jumped to his feet.

“Hide me!” He nearly screeched as he tried running away.

Loki was confused as he recalled the man stating he had no children. As he was rushing away when the elevator opened and he froze.

“Dad!” A kid ran to Tony and knocked him to the ground.

“Ow, Harley have mercy on the old man. My poor fragile bones.”

“Yeah right.”

Harley got up and just as Tony stood a woman with glasses and long brown hair jumped into his arms. If not for growing up with the god of thunder as his brother Loki would have missed how the woman shocked Tony in her excitement.

“Hey old man, thought I’d grace you with the awesomeness that is my presence.”

“Thanks Darcy but did you have to shock me you freakin elemental?”

She grinned at him.

“You know you love it. Oh I brought Jane, she’s super awesome and like my bff and boss.”

Jane waved a hello while Loki was focused on the odd boy climbing along the ceiling.

“Peter either get down here and hug me or I’m sending you back home to Aunt May.”

Peter dropped like a sack of potatoes and Tony caught him hugging the kid.

“Missed you kid.”

“Hey where’s my hugs?” Bucky asked pretending to pout.

“You won’t let me try and hook you up with the old man so no hugs for you.” Darcy lectured before she looked at Loki.

“Well hello there handsome. Never mind Bucky, the old man’s not dying alone.”

Loki was taken aback as the woman approached him and give little mind to the fact she was in his personal space.

“You’re good looking and don’t look like an asshole. Date Tony.”

Loki frowned apparently very confused by Midgard culture that he didn’t understand what was happening.

“Darcy this is why people think you’re insane, leave the nice man alone.” Jane half-heartedly scolded her.

“Lady Jane I assure you, her insanity is one I can handle. I am Prince Loki.” He introduced himself to the insanity that was apparently Tony’s child.

Her eyes lit up and for once in his very long life he was wondering if he should fear for his life. The woman in question shocked him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Peter and Tony were discussing something of a scientific nature.

“Oh my god old man he’s a prince, you make him yours so you don’t die alone.”

“Darcy I’m not sure who told you to play match maker but please stop. Also I’m not that old I’m actually young for one of my species. Now leave Loki alone before you put him in a mental hospital like the last person you aggressively tried to get me to date.”

“It happened once.” Darcy said rolling her eyes.

“Twice.” Peter corrected which got a little bolt of electricity thrown at him.

Harley looked up at Loki frowning.

“So you’re one of the gods of Asgard?”

Loki nodded.

“God of lies, chaos, and mischief. I did not know Sir Anthony had children.”

Harley smirked.

“Not officially, all misfits he’s adopted.”

That made more sense. Loki looked at Tony who was looking a bit embarrassed.

“Anyways official introductions. Everyone Loki Odinson, prince and super awesome so be nice Darcy.”

Darcy stuck her tongue out at Tony.

“I’m Darcy, a lightning elemental. Do you know about those yet?” She asked peering up at him through her glasses with curiosity.

“I have not read about elementals yet no.”

“Their mid-tier and extremely rare.” Harley informed him.

“I’m Jane Foster, everyday vanilla human.” She said with a smile.

“I’m Harley, half human and half fairy.”

“You do not have wings like the Lady Pepper.”

“That’s because I’m a half breed. I’m just more inclined magically and immune to some magic but I don’t have wings.”

Loki looked at the last of the group

“Peter Parker I’m human but I got bit by a radioactive spider so human turned superhero.”

Loki was a bit curious how many humans were like Peter and Bruce who obtained abilities later due to an accident of some type. He didn’t ask uncertain if it would be rude or not. He was still getting accustom to their culture and laws. He didn’t want to accidently offend anyone, not after seeing the strain on the team relationship with what happened with Steve and Tony. The two were attempting to work past what happened but Loki could clearly see the way Tony looked pained when Steve was around.

“So what have I done to deserve all you rugrats coming for a visit?”

“Can’t we just visit for no reason?” Darcy asked all fake innocence that had Tony giving her a look.

She rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I came because I heard you had two gods here but apparently there’s only one. Rude lying to me like that J. Your big sister is upset with you.”

“My apologies for not informing you that the older prince left already.” JARVIS said but there as hint of humor in his voice.

“I’m here for science.” Peter answered clearly not here because gods.

“A mixture of the two reasons and because there’s no telling Darcy no when she wants to do something.”

“I just missed you.” Harley said making Tony smile.

“Alright then, science and Harley being awesome wins out over Darcy fangirling. I assume you just want to poke him or something?”

Darcy grinned as she hooked her arm with Loki’s making the god stare confused.

“Come with me my prince, I need to stop by Shield anyways. I shall interrogate you on the way and you can protect me from the evil pirate while these guys get their science on. Peace out nerds!” She cheered as she dragged Loki with her.

Loki looked back at Tony who was waving with a small smile. He decided to accept his fate of being kidnapped by the strange mortal woman.

“So you’re just letting him be kidnapped by Darcy?” Bucky asked amused as he was more than familiar with how Darcy was.

“Yep, he’ll be fine. You want to come with us? I’m taking them to my secret place.”

Bucky jumped to his feet and even Bruce was heading over to them. When Tony took them instead of arriving inside he took them just outside of the building. He mostly just wanted to see their reactions because he was always so proud of his work and he wanted to see the looks on their faces.

“Tada.” He said motioning to the small building in front of them.

“I was expecting something more…”

“Brucie please, step inside.”

Bruce did so and almost immediately came rushing out.

“How?”

He grinned seeing his shock.

“Ever watch Doctor Who? Good show, love the weeping angels. But basically bigger on the inside than the outside.”

Curious the others stepped inside and their eyes grew to a new size. Tony chuckled seeing their reactions.

“So what interests everyone?”

They all looked at him.

“Can we just explore?” Peter and Bruce asked at the same time.

“Yeah let me just get you a guide. There’s some dangerous things here and I don’t want you accidently getting hurt.”

Veronica arrived and they stared until she looked at them and asked if they would like a tour. Tony watched the go hoping Veronica didn’t hold it against them for staring. She wasn’t fond of such attention.

“What about you guys?” He asked looking at Harley and Jane.

“Have anything that can help with my research on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge?”

Tony raised a brow.

“You want to build a bi-frost? Well I guess you can check out the one I have here. It’s not connected for safety reasons of course.”

Her eyes somehow managed to grow to a new size.

“You have a working Einstein-Rosen Bridge?”

“Bi-frost and yes. I was bored and decided why not.”

He led them seeing as Bucky was just curious and Harley honestly just wanted to spend time with Tony. Neither could be prepared for Jane practically screeching at the sight of the bi-frost. She ran over and began looking over everything. The floor the bi-frost was on also held a number of other things Tony had built most during his boredom or because he was curious if he could. Bucky who had taken to catching up on TV shows and movies with Clint when he was himself again after being brain washed and frozen for several decades spotted something familiar.

“Did you build a stargate?”

Tony turned to look.

“Well yeah, I wanted to see if I could plus it’s the same thing as the bi-frost but cooler looking. Why wouldn’t I make it?”

Bucky shook his head with a slight smirk on his face. Tony got the feeling people just didn’t understand his genius.

“Hey Tony, what is this?” Jane asked walking over with a red liquid floating and weaving around her.

“That would be the Aether, another magical artifact I have in my collection. I think it likes you but don’t touch it. Not exactly safe for humans.”

“How many artifacts do you have?” Bucky asked as he reached out with his metal arm curious about the liquid that just floated in the air.

“I have several. Why what’s up?”

The Aether wasn’t as fond of Bucky as it was of Jane so it moved away from him and stayed around her. Bucky kind of pouted but accepted it didn’t like him.

“Just curious. If Fury could see half the things you have he’d probably do anything to see this place.”

“Yeah well he’s never seeing it. I don’t trust him not to try and worm his way into taking half the stuff I have here. I can just imagine him trying to tuck the bi-frost into his coat to take it.”

“That’s not even poss…well it’s Fury I could see him trying…You know if Bruce sees any of this he’s probably going to pop the biggest science boner.” Bucky said with a slight laugh.

“I’m sure Brucie will just want to come here more often.”

Apparently Bruce was capable of getting science boners. He practically threw himself at Tony after his tour. Tony wasn’t use to the attention from his favorite science bro and when the man pulled him in for a very heated kiss Tony’s brain short circuited for about five seconds.

“This, you, amazing.” Bruce said a bit breathless from the kiss.

“And they say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Tony snarked unable to have his brain catch up to recent events. It’s ok he didn’t need his brain…wait a moment…

Yep, his brain clearly isn’t functioning properly.

“So if you’re interested in studying some of the things here you can at a later date. I’ve got some things I have to do for SI today otherwise Pepper threatens the family jewels and I may need those one day.”

With the promise to bring them back later he returned them to the tower. They had been there a good few hours so Loki and Darcy were already back. Loki quirked a brow noticing Bruce run off in an attempt to hide his love for science. When Tony explained the situation Loki looked impressed.

“I had not gotten that far in exploring. I was unaware you had the Aether, are there any other infinity stones you have?”

“I have the mind stone. Tried to get the time stone but the Ancient One refused to let me make a trade for it. Could have challenged her but I don’t care for picking fights and I get the feeling that would be one fight I’d lose.”

Loki smirked.

“I have heard of the Ancient One, she is quite impressive I hear. I am curious how you came to possess so many of the infinity stones; you could have ruled the universe with their power.”

“I barely run my own company, no thanks. Anyways I’ll be in my workshop. You’re free to join me.”

Loki didn’t move from where he was but when Tony went to his workshop he found the god had teleported there and was lounging on the couch he kept there. He smiled seeing the god relaxed with one of his own tomes. They both did their own thing in silence until eventually JARVIS like the protective asshole he was kicked Tony out of his own workshop. Apparently the loyal AI wanted him to be social. No matter how much Tony whined the AI didn’t give in.

“Daddy’s very upset with you.” Tony finally huffed as he and Loki stood outside the now locked workshop.

“You’re children are all quite interesting.”

“They’re all evil and will be the death of me but yeah they’re awesome. So now that we’ve been booted you have anything you want to do?”

“Might I suggest joining the others for movie night Sir?” JARVIS asked and oh did he sound smug? Tony wasn’t sure when JARVIS became such a mother hen but he’d have to have a talk with him about that. He did not like being kicked out of his workshop to be forced into social interaction.

Tony wasn’t too big on movie night but Loki made the decision for him as he dragged the inventor to go join the rest of the avengers. He carefully ignored Steve who was wearing his kicked puppy look which almost had Tony forgiving him a little. Wanda and Pietro were sitting together as usual. The twins had always been close and no one questioned it. Sam was sitting with Steve and Darcy because Sam was closer to Steve than the rest of the group and while Tony wasn’t certain he got the feeling Sam liked Darcy.

Clint and Natasha were sitting together like usual and for whatever reason Phil was there to. Harley and Peter were sitting on the floor with a massive bowl of popcorn between them and Jane was sitting in the chair nearby so she was within reach of the bowl. He knew the three were close but Tony never questioned what exactly their relationship was. Bruce wasn’t there but Tony suspected he was off in his lab working on something. Loki sat down making Tony join him. He decided to lay with his head in the god’s lap because if he was going to be forced into watching movies with the gang he was going to be comfortable. Bucky decided to sit with them lifting Tony’s legs and making him rest them on his lap. Tony was comfortable until Natasha decided to change seats and sit on his crotch. He had noticed Natasha’s not so settle hints of interest since his heat.

At first he thought it was a demon thing that she was just attracted to her own kind but apparently not. A few days before he’d been out with her for drinks. They did that every so often even before his heat. They’d get tea or one of the other few drinks Tony could actually taste and they’d discuss something random. More often than not the topic was different types of weapons and such. Tony knew weapons like the back of his hand but a few times they would discuss the rare topic of dancing. Tony was raised with several tutors including a dance instructor. While Natasha was raised with ballet during her time training as the Black Widow, she did favor other types of dance.

They had a friendship that confused the shit out of Shield but whatever. The change in dynamic of their relationship to a clear show of interest was one Tony hadn’t considered too deeply. He could admit Natasha was the perfect combination of sexy, deadly, and badass but he wasn’t certain how she’d be as a lover.

The other issue he was dealing with since his heat was the realization that he’d been suppressing the needs of his own heritage. Dragons were collectors and that was why they had hordes of mates as well as other types of hordes. He didn’t want to collect them like treasures. He wanted to cherish a lover but in this case his interest in several of his teammates made him want to cherish many of them. He wasn’t sure how he felt about giving into his dragon’s nature.

He liked Natasha and he couldn’t deny the attraction of her demonic side and he found gorgons fascinating to begin with. Not many did but regardless of what the world thought he wasn’t shallow and while most found gorgons unattractive and frightening he didn’t share this view.

Clint was another story. Yes he was low tier but again Tony wasn’t shallow and he’d never had as much fun before as he did with Clint. The man was strange in a good way and he was always willing to have prank wars with Tony. He was also a man child but that was just perfect with Tony’s personality.

Tony found Bucky interesting in a way only a deadly assassin with no filter and always so blunt when he spoke could be. For a man out of time Bucky had adjusted well and far faster than his best friend. While Bucky didn’t understand the level of things Tony worked on the two had spent plenty of time working together on Tony’s many cars and Bucky was one of the few people who could handle listening to Tony ramble as he worked.

Loki was new but so far Tony liked what he saw. He was a sorcerer, intelligent, a warrior, and a whole bundle of mischief and chaos that he just couldn’t get enough of. The fact he was a god was just a lovely bonus.

Bruce’s sudden interest was unexpected and Tony couldn’t deny an attraction there. Bruce was smart and Tony was just as happy to accept Hulk as he was Bruce. He knew the other avengers were often weary around the doctor due to his alter ego but Tony was happy to poke Bruce until Hulk came out to play. He’d managed to about a month before. Hulk had come out and roared at Tony in anger. When he found out Tony had wanted to hang out Hulk had been confused before he allowed Tony to perch on his shoulder and they went for a walk in central park. The media had a field day with that and seeing the pictures Tony had picked his favorite and it hung with the rest of Tony’s favorite pictures in his room.

When the movie was over and people were getting up to go to bed Tony was still pinned to the couch by the god, assassin, and spy. He raised a brow curious why they had him held there. No one spoke until everyone was gone then Natasha readjusted herself to be straddling him.

“Um, hi?” he said with a slight raise of a brow.

“You know I’m interested Tony so I want to know what you’re going to do about it.”

“Well if that’s not direct I don’t know what is. You realize I’m a dragon right?”

She looked at him unimpressed.

“Dragons normally keep hordes of mates I know. You don’t seem the type from what I’ve seen but I also know certain parts of our nature can’t be ignored. What I want to know is if you accept my interest and if I would be your only mate or if you’d accept others. I don’t mind sharing but I won’t be on the same level as the things you collect.”

Tony growled gripped the Widow’s hips possessively surprising her.

“I would never put any mate on the same level of an object.”

She smirked.

“Good, I’ll take your possessiveness as a yes to my interest. Be ready tomorrow, we’re going out to properly begin our courting.”

With that she jumped off him and walked away like she hadn’t just been in a very intimate position and practically demanding he court her.

“So hordes of mates.” Bucky said looking at Tony with interest.

“Yeah…it’s a dragon thing.”

“Were-creatures are similar though we normally only date within our pack.”

Tony looked at him waiting for him to continue.

“You’re pack.”

“I would assume so at this point.”

Bucky groaned as he ran a hand over his face.

“I use to be a lot better at this.”

Tony smirked.

“Oh I think you’re doing great so far.”

“You’re a little shit you know that?”

“I’m adorable and you know it.”

Bucky growled as he grabbed Tony’s shirt and lifted him off Loki’s lap. Tony had half a second to yelp before he found his lips claimed in a possessive and passionate kiss.

“Mine.” Bucky growled before he dropped Tony and disappeared into the shadows because that’s what he did.

“Well, guess I’m suddenly popular.”

He felt cold slender fingers turn his face to the god who placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Here is my interest as well Sir Anthony.”

The words were whispered almost as though Loki was uncertain his interest would be accepted and then the god vanished in a burst of green and gold. Tony blinked a few times before he wondered how he’d gone from single to suddenly courting three people. He blamed Darcy…and JARVIS. Yep, he blamed them both because this couldn’t possibly be his own fault.

He didn’t need sleep because New York was abuzz with the energy both his angelic and demonic side took in as easily as breathing. He sat in his room reading as the night sky outside shifted from dark to the growing light of the rising sun. As the first glow of the morning light entered his room his eyes caught on the pictures that lined his walls. Dragons didn’t hold people in the same regard as their treasures and demons in general had no genuine positive feelings towards those outside their own. Tony was for lack of a better word sentimental. He cherished those in his life and collected evidence of his more precious memories with them.

Among the pictures were the one of him and Hulk in central park but there was also one with Bruce and him in the lab working on a project that had ultimately been a failure that blew up in their faces. Tony had laughed as they were coated in ash and smudges of blue liquid of what Bruce had been working on. There was a picture of his last family gathering. Rhodey, Pepper, Harley, Peter, Darcy, and him had gone out to a nice restaurant. Rhodey he’d known from his MIT days and the werewolf was as loyal as they came. He was also extremely protective which had been amazing in college when so many people were trying to challenge him. It was against the law to challenge someone on school property. There were a few other locations it was illegal to but at the time it was only one that mattered to Tony. To many people heard the Stark name and threw all concern for the law to the wind. Only Rhodey had helped save Tony from those people.

Another picture had him and Clint after a prank gone wrong. Well not exactly wrong, they had just made the mistake of pranking Peter. They had been stuck to the ceiling for two hours before Pepper found them and then like the horrible person she was she took a picture and sent it to everyone they knew. Fury had a smug look on his face the next time he saw him.

There was a picture of him and Bucky after a movie marathon. Bucky had been having trouble sleeping and JARVIS had kicked Tony out of his workshop at the time so they had stayed up watching movies with junk food until they’d passed out on the couch. JARVIS had been the one to take the picture thinking it was adorable that Bucky had shifted form fully and Tony had been drooling on him.

Tony found himself lingering on the picture of him and Steve. It was one of the rare days Steve had his wings out. They were pure white and large enough to carry his large muscular form. Steve had been baking that day and Tony felt his heartache knowing they were at odds with little to no chance to mend their friendship.

He had a picture of him with the twins as well. Clint was in the picture to as they had been doing a gaming marathon. Tony had almost felt bad as Clint was ruthless when playing. Pietro was just as competitive and Wanda was more or less just playing to appease her brother who hadn’t let her get out of joining.

Uncertain when Natasha would be dragging him away he got up and showered. He dressed nicely which meant none of his jeans and t-shirts but not gala nice with a suit. When he joined the others who were awake they looked up and stared with a mixture of shock and confusion.

“Morning.” He greeted them.

“Looking good old man. Got a hot date?”

“Hot and dangerous date.” He informed Darcy who stared shocked before she cheered accidently shocking Harley and Sam who sat on either side of her.

“Ow, who’s your date?” Harley asked rubbing his arm.

“Natasha.” He told him as he moved to get coffee.

“What? Dude Nat didn’t tell me you were her hot date.” Clint said dropping from the ceiling because that’s what the guy did. “Does this mean I’ve lost my chance to sweep you off your feet?”

Tony raised a brow at the archer.

“You realize I weigh too much for you to sweep me off my feet, right?”

Clint pouted.

“But blowjobs…”

“What about blowjobs? If Tony’s offering I’d want one.” Bucky said walking in before he placed a kiss on Tony’s cheek. “Morning Dollface.”

Clint squawked in surprise as he pointed at Tony.

“I want in.”

Tony held out a mug of coffee to Bucky before pouring another mug for Clint.

“I feel so special with the way you ask me out.” Tony said in a dry tone.

“Oh amazing dragon overlord and master of all things feathery and demonic please go out with me so I can get amazing blowjobs and team up with your sexy ass to prank the world.” Clint said stealing the mug of coffee from Bucky because that was just what Clint did.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute. Name the time and place Birdbrain.”

Clint cheered as he did a happy dance which involved grabbing Bucky and forcing him into his madness. Clint apparently wasn’t expecting Bucky to join his dance or to have some impressive moves. Tony wondered how many forgot Bucky had trained Natasha in the Red Room.

“Breakfast and a show, what luck” Loki chuckled as he entered the room with a nicely dressed Natasha close behind.

“Morning.” Tony greeted as Bucky stole the mug of coffee from his hand that had originally been for Clint but the little thief had changed that plan.

“Ready?” Natasha asked.

“Whenever you are babe.”

Natasha’s plan wasn’t much different from their usual coffee and talking but there was the addition of going to eat as well. The usual topics were matched with additional more personal topics. Natasha like Tony had never inquired too much into the other’s past. It was a silent respectful agreement they had. The topic of family was one neither was fond of but as possibly having a lasting relationship both swallowed their discomfort.

“I’m curious how your parents managed to make it work. Angels and demons don’t normally get along.”

Tony gave a half sad and half disgusted look.

“Mom was more a prisoner than Howard’s lover. He wanted a strong heir, he held her wings hostage. After I was old enough he’d release them.”

Natasha raised a brow.

“He wasn’t one for magic but he decided he wanted Maria so he found a spell to bind her wings. She became no stronger than a human with them bound. She cared about me as much as she could with a kid she had with a man she held no love for.”

There was silence before Natasha asked, “Do you miss her?”

Tony looked away as he answered, “Everyday. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t blame Bucky for what happened, I just wish I hadn’t been away when they were killed.”

Natasha gave him a look that told him she apparently didn’t know that little detail.

“What do you mean killed?”

Tony sighed.

“Hydra mission, Winter Soldier was to kill Howard and Maria Stark.”

Natasha had a slight frown.

“It’s not easy taking down a dragon much less one that’s also a top level demon.”

“Well when you have a weapon designed to kill demons as well as the necessary strength to take down a dragon it helps. Howard was a cruel man and a weapon infused with the proper magic made with angel blood was enough to weaken him. Mom was too weak to protect herself.”

Their meal ended not long after and both were content to just walk around for a bit.

“Just curious, why me?”

Natasha quirked a brow at him.

“You think I’m interested just because you’re a demon?”

Tony laughed.

“I’d be a fool to believe that’s the reason.”

“You’re not what I expect of any of the species you are. Unique and you keep my interest. You have an overwhelming amount of strength but you don’t use it. You’re…safe.” She said a bit hesitant to show weakness.

Tony smiled.

“Most would consider me strange but unique works. Thanks. Is it weird that I’m pretty sure you’re more dangerous than I am?”

She almost smiled at that. She gave only a small uplift of her lips.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Even with you thinking I’m dangerous you’d trust me in your bed?”

They had arrived back at the tower and Tony lifted Natasha’s hand to his lips to place a kiss on it.

“Not on the first date I wouldn’t. But later yes.”

Natasha for the first time blushed. When they part Tony feels light with something he realizes is happiness. He hadn’t realized just how much he needed something of love in his life. While he did not love yet he knew he was on the path to it and that filled him with a warmth even his own fire couldn’t bring.

The days that follow are a familiar pattern of workshop, SI work, avengers work, Shield making requests, and taking Loki and others he trusted that were interested to where he kept his horde. After one visit there with Loki the god was asking about Tony’s child Vision that he had met. Vision was not quite an android but something else entirely. He possessed the mind stone within his forehead and he sounded very similar to JARVIS but oddly enough JARVIS possessed a wider range of emotions than Vision. Vision was still young though he looked like a full grown adult. He was still finding himself and growing to understand the world. Upon hearing of Vision Wanda grew curious and asked to meet him.

“Wanda’s curious about you.” He told Vision when he returned.

Vision stared at him clearly deciding whether he was ready to meet people. There was hesitation as he agreed.

“I think I am ready to meet your team.”

Tony smiled happy his son was finally ready to see the world outside this place. When they arrived at the tower the entire team was gathered to meet Vision. The android stared at them while Wanda stepped forward looking in awe.

“Your mind…it is so beautiful.” She said reaching out for Vision.

“I thank you Miss Maximoff.” Vision said uncertain of what else he could say.

“No need to be shy Viz, we’re all friends here.” Tony said smiling as he stared like a proud dad.

“What’s that in his forehead?” Clint asked staring.

“Mind stone, it’s one of the magical items from my collection. I’ve entrusted it with Vision.”

One by one they introduced themselves to Vision who to Tony’s relief wasn’t overwhelmed by the number of people. He did notice Wanda took an immediate liking to Vision and he could see the shovel talking coming somewhere in the near future.

His next date came as a surprise as he was in his workshop when Bucky arrived with roses. Tony wasn’t sure how Bucky knew he was the type to like flowers as a gift but he was thankful for them.

“What’s the plan hot stuff?”

Bucky smirked

“If you’d allow I’d like to take you dancing.”

Tony grinned.

“It’s like you know me.”

He showered and dressed appropriately for their outing. He was use to the waltz but he wasn’t use to letting another lead. Still it was nice and he and Bucky moved together smoothly and perfectly. By the end of their date Tony was smiling and completely relaxed. They parted ways with just a kiss and he was quite happy that Bucky was being respectful of him. He knew in the were community it was unheard of to take it slow and easy. Normally if two shared interest things moved fast in the relationship and were-creatures didn’t court longer than a few months.

When Clint asked Tony out it was in a way that confused him. He had dragged Tony from his latest batch of paperwork that Pepper had threatened bodily harm if it wasn’t completed by the day’s end. He was going to protest before he saw where Clint was taking him. He stared at the gym that had been filled with obstacles and plenty of places for a certain shapeshifter to perch. Waiting for them were a set of protective gear and paint guns along with the entire household and his children including Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers who had each had been fitted with their own makeshift paint guns.

“Come on, date night!” Clint said rushing over to grab his own gear.

Tony was speechless realizing Clint had not only thought of this for a date but had done so in a way that said he accepted Tony’s dragon nature. Hordes were important to dragons and Tony loved his horde of family but was also still becoming accustom to his own desire for a horde of mates. Clint had just shown him that he accepted Tony’s others mates. He resisted the urge to shed tears of joy as he grabbed his gear.

“Alright peeps it’s free for all. JARVIS will keep track of how many hits we each take and from who. The winner gets to decide what form I stay in for the next three days.” Clint said with a grin.

Loki unfamiliar with the device in his hands looked it over. Tony was checking on his kids that were beeping excitedly for being included in the event.

“Alright you all have a minute to decide where you’re starting this battle. We go until everyone runs out of ammo. Go!”

Everyone rushed off to different corners. Clint and Bucky taking high ground, Natasha all but vanishing from sight likely hiding, the bots were whirling all over the place just beeping excitedly, Sam the cheating bastard had his wings and took to the air, Wanda, Pietro, and Vision apparently said screw it to the free for all rules and were teaming up, Tony was picking the most strategic location which meant he and Loki ended up in the same place, Steve was trying to hide behind something but his bulk kept him from being fully covered, Peter was on the ceiling hoping to avoid most of the others, Jane and Darcy were teaming up to because apparently they were a team no matter what, Harley joined Tony and Loki just as the minute ran out, and Bruce just stood there likely knowing no one would risk him Hulking out.

When the alarm sounded beginning the match they were going all out with the added bonus of one of Tony’s favorite songs playing throughout the room. It was an all-out chaotic mess after that. Wanda was using her powers to block hits, Loki was using magic to make people try and hit clones of himself, Harley was small enough that no one really hit him, Sam made it his personal mission to target Peter, Natasha was practically gone from sight the entire time, Tony decided the two snipers had to go and picked on them, Steve was targeting everyone, Pietro was made for a game like this, and Tony didn’t realize until after the battle but apparently his bots decided they didn’t want to hit anyone but Natasha.

By the end of the battle everyone was grinning like maniacs. Bruce was the one who had the least amount of hits on him other than the three bots and Loki but Tony totally didn’t count him because he used magic. Tony half wanted Hulk to come out and play but Bruce was the master of all things Zen. Natasha was coated in paint courtesy of Tony’s bots who mistook the game for hide and seek and took

it upon themselves to seek her out. Peter and Sam had targeted each other. Wanda came out almost untouched because Vision had used himself as a human(android) shield. That shovel talk was defiantly happening at this rate. Loki wasn’t hit at all because the guy was a sneaky bastard like that. Tony was pretty sure Bucky, Clint, Loki, and Bruce had only aimed for his butt so his ass looked like a gay man’s wet dream with the rainbow of colors there. Jane and Darcy hadn’t been hit that much and Harely had only been hit twice. Both of which were the snipers’ doing because they didn’t miss ever.

“JARVIS who’s our lucky winner?” Clint asked smirking.

“That would be Dum-E Agent Barton.” JARVIS replied surprising them all.

They all looked at the bot who was whirling around Natasha as though to say he found her. The only reason Clint and Bucky hadn’t actually made all their shots was they mistakenly tried to hit Loki. They’d hit the clone but it didn’t count towards their score.

“Wow, who knew Dum-E was a badass.” Clint said grinning.

“Alright buddy what form is Clint taking?” Tony asked petting the bot proudly.

Dum-E beeped excitedly and JARVIS had to translate.

“Congratulations Agent Barton, you get to be a horse for the next three days.” JARVIS sounded oddly amused by this.

Clint didn’t even hesitate to shift form. It wasn’t until Loki spoke that Tony realized and he couldn’t hold back as he fell over laughing so hard.

“My Agent Barton, you look ravishing.” Loki said in a silky smooth voice like he was trying to pick up the shapeshifter.

“Tony?” Steve asked confused by Tony’s reaction.

“Oh god…sorry…it’s just that Loki’s fucked a horse before.”

Clint made a startled sound while Loki’s grin just widened.

“Oh you needn’t worry Barton; I wouldn’t do anything without your consent first.”

Clint made a sound making Loki looked amused.

“Oh it wouldn’t be bestiality is I were a stallion to.”

Tony was still laughing as he walked away. Best date ever and he totally would have kissed Clint but he would wait until he wasn’t a horse. He half expected to find out Loki planned the entire thing because he was pretty sure Dum-E didn’t know what a horse was. He didn’t even need to ask as he later found on each of his three bots with custom little tag that read in dark green letters ‘Loki’s Army’. It was amazing but really it was just perfect when he caught Natasha wearing a shirt with the same words. Tony was pretty sure Clint would never prank Loki again.

Tony was honestly so happy that he was smiling almost constantly. Of course it was when life was going good that fate decided to kick them down. He had been about to leave with Loki for their usual outing to his horde when Fury called saying Phil had been captured. Tony saw red. Phil was one of his, one of his horde. No one touched what was his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life and are always appreciated. I will be updated tags and relationships if/when they're added. I will be adding T'Challa in future chapters but haven't decided what to make him. If anyone would like to make a suggestion please do! :)  
> For those curious the part of inspiration for the idea of Tony Stark in this story is Kaalia of the vast. it's a card from my favorite card game magic the gathering. <3


	3. A Dragon's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds who took Phil and the avengers learn the truth of why Tony hid his true heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, blood, and forced drug use.

Tony had brought Friday, Veronica, and Jocasta from where he kept his horde to help him find Phil. The others had looked at the three androids with a curious gaze but the androids weren’t paying it much mind as each worked with JARVIS to speed up their search. While JARVIS was good at what he did Tony wouldn’t take the chance that they were too late to rescue Phil. While Shield still had no idea who took Phil Tony had gotten the location and the names of every single person involved in the agent’s capture.

“Tony we should do this as a team.” Steve said when Tony tried to take off without the team that had been suited up and ready to go the moment they heard Phil was missing. Tony growled in anger but regardless of his issues with Steve at the moment he knew he had to handle this properly.

“He was taken by a pack. A very large one that doesn’t take kindly to outsiders. They have powerful connections and have several top tiers to help get away with various illegal activities. We do this it means going in as a pack.”

Bucky’s ears perked up knowing all it took was one were creature to be considered a pack in the eyes of the law. They targeted one of their own but the laws were a bit different if a pack involved non were creatures or if they involved high tier.

“You’re talking about fighting them on your own.” Bucky reminded Tony like he didn’t already have all the laws of Midgard memorized.

“I know but I don’t let anyone take what’s mine and Phil is mine. I know I fight in the suit but this is different. This is my horde and my pack. I’ll fight as I am and you’ll see why I don’t show what I am openly. It won’t be pretty.”

They accepted his answer as they headed out. Loki was with them refusing to let them go without him. Jane, Darcy, Peter, Vision, and Harley stayed back at the tower making Tony promise to call the moment he had Phil back. Fury demanded an update the moment they found Phil and told them to do what was necessary. Fury was just as protective as Phil as though he was his own horde or pack. There were few agents Fury trusted completely and they all knew Phil was one of the few.

They took the quinjet with none of them speaking. Tony was so close to losing control he feared for those near him that weren’t fireproof. Natasha looked ready to stab someone and Clint’s eyes held only the desire for murder. Bucky’s eyes had become those of the Winter Soldier showing he was out for blood.

The place was located a distance away from everything else most likely in order to hide the illegal activities. Tony hadn’t told the others what exactly their illegal activities were. He knew no one would be handling this legally if they knew. Tony knew with Justin Hammer possibly being in the middle of it to that if they didn’t handle it right they’re asses were on the line. When Friday had told him he was involved Tony knew he wouldn’t hold back. The man had gotten on his bad side enough times to be a nuisance but this; this was taking something that was his.

The place smelled foul of blood and things rotting. There was a twisted scent in the air and while the others didn’t seem to know what it was Tony did. He growled low in his throat feeling a possessive anger that could only be terrifyingly expressed by a dragon with his horde.

They’re arrival didn’t go unnoticed as the pack quickly exited the building to greet them. Each member was heavily armored and while Loki and Wanda were prepared to protect them Tony was hoping to avoid that.

“Well if it isn’t Tony Stark, fancy seeing you here.” Justin said stepping out of the group of were-creatures. He saw at least ten werewolves, five were-tigers, six were-foxes, and at least eight were-lions. Lovely, they had enough to be an issue for even a normal top tier. These were just the were-creatures though. He knew there were other top tiers waiting for their moment to come out if need be.

“You took what’s mine.” Tony managed not to growl as he spoke but his control was slipping.

“Oh? Did I now? That’s a very serious accusation Mr. Stark. I could sue you.”

Tony glared at Justin knowing the smell of twisted and corrupted energy filling his very being right now was coming from his Phil.

“He is pack, my pack.” Bucky said stepping forward his eyes those of his tiger form. “Return Phil to us and we all walk away no problem.”

Justin smirked.

“How about no, he invaded my pack’s territory without permission. You can try to get him back by other legal means but I assure you, even the great Tony Stark won’t get past us.”

Bucky snarled at the man but when he tried to approach Tony grabbed him.

“You attacked one of our own; we have the right to fight for his return. So let me earn his return.”

Justin smirked.

“How about no?” Justin said in a taunting tone attempting to provoke him.

Tony felt his control slipping.

“Then I’ll make you a wager. If I win against your entire pack I get him back. If you win you get something better.”

Justin smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What could you possibly offer that is worth my time?”

Tony smirked.

“Me. Even not full blooded an archangel is still worth a lot. You could bleed me for years, take apart my wings and sell them to the highest bidder.”

“Tony!”

“Shut it Steve.” He hissed glaring at him before he looked back at Justin. “Do we have a deal?”

Justin grinned widely.

“Oh yeah we have a deal.”

Tony stepped forward as the pack began lowering their weapons. They fully shifted quickly and from within the building two dragons, mid level fallen angel, and three top tier sirens came out. Shit Tony hated those and he hadn’t been expected there to be any this far away from the ocean. They were both beautiful and deadly but he could manage. The fallen angel was concerning. While they had once been angels the fallen angels fell into the category of demon. Once an angel fell there was no coming back. Their souls were black and they felt nothing of mercy or regret. No guilt, only pleasure from others pain. Long ago the law stated fallen angels were to be killed immediately. Now there were so many hippy protestors that said they could be saved and their lives were sacred because they were once angels. Tony had seen the horrors they could cause, these things shouldn’t live.

“Let’s begin then shall we?” Justin asked like the smug bastard he was because he wasn’t going to be fighting at all if he had it his way.

“Would you like to know your first mistake?” Tony asked his voice cold as a fire burned within his gaze.

“What do you think my mistake was?” Justin asked still amused like he had the upper hand.

“You mistake your riches and connections for power. Howard did the same thing. I saw him tear lives apart just as easily he did people because his money and power allowed him to buy his way out of anything. I learned cruelty from him and while I don’t act on my darker instincts you not only took what’s mine but you twisted him into something that is feeding me an abundance of corrupted energy.”

Justin finally looked worried knowing only demons fed off corrupted energy.

“Did you think I couldn’t smell the drug you used to make him pure feral?”

Bucky’s eyes locked onto Justin now knowing exactly what drug he was talking about.

“When I’ve killed all your pets I’m letting Bucky tear you apart himself. You remember Bucky, Hydra’s most dangerous assassin and the Winter Soldier? Trained in more forms of torture that I couldn’t even begin to explain.”

With those words the last of his control snapped. Wings shot out of his back and scales began covering his skin. His horns extended engulfed in flames as his nails sharpened in dragon talons. His teeth sharpened into the deadly weapons that were a dragon’s fangs. He knew Loki had seen a good portion of him already but he hadn’t seen the ridges along his spine nor had he seen the extent of what he could do. His clothes began burning away as his flames were burning a mixture of gold and black from the two opposing sides within him as they surrounded his body. His eyes changed to those of his demonic nature and stared coldly at his victims to be.

The enemy had already made their first mistake taking Phil, their second in refusing his return, and their third was standing frozen in fear. The first one he killed they didn’t see coming. He rushed forward and he tore into the tiger’s neck with his fangs and ripped out his throat. Blood splattered and he didn’t even react to the pain of the gash in his arm from causing such a painful death that had his angelic nature revolting.

The next to die were two were-tigers that bled out quickly from Tony slicing their necks open. They finally reacted but there was no surviving. His flames lashed out burning two of the foxes and a lion. They weren’t dead but they were so badly burned they couldn’t move.

One of the werewolves grabbed him biting into his shoulder but he was so enraged even his blood was boiling and the wolf released with pained yelp. When a lion and tiger rushed at him his wings snapped out and the loud crack that followed was their skulls cracking open. He grabbed the nearest wolf to him and slammed his claw into them. He didn’t know what he grabbed but as he ripped it out he knew he wouldn’t be living without it. He dropped him letting him bleed out as he turned his attention to the dragon that came at him. The female dragon tried to knock him down but he caught her and flipped her as he slammed her into the ground so hard the sound of her spine snapping could be heard by the other dragon that halted midair afraid to go near him.

He was about to jump after the dragon when three lions, a tiger and a wolf jumped on him trying to pin him down. They tore into him not caring about being burned. He grabbed one of the wolves by the neck sending his flames through it when he heard the sirens’ song. His body relaxed on its own obeying the song that told him to give in. The pile on him moved away as the three sirens continued to sing. Fuck they were sisters, they’re power only grew when matched with those of the same bloodline.

He’s eyes drooped as the song told him to go to sleep. He thought of Phil locked away in a cage gone feral with little time to return back or else he’d be lost to the madness. He managed to lift his arms and without hesitation he slammed his own talons into his ears removing his ability to hear.

Free from the song he jumped to his feet wings spread wide as he let out a breath of flames that filled the air with the scent of burning flesh. Three sirens dead and likely they’re screams would have his angelic nature tearing apart his body but he couldn’t hear their screams. Blood and ash surrounded him and some of that blood was his own from the wounds his angelic nature inflicted upon him. His demon and dragon side were roaring in pride knowing he did this.

He rushed at a wolf burning her entire front with his fire before he jumped off her corpse and grabbed a fox and lion and slammed both into the ground with such force both their skulls and the ground cracked. He knew why Howard chose an angel for a mate. He knew he was bred specifically to be his greatest creation. This was his intended purpose, death and destruction. He also knew his mother had been doomed from the start. Howard had intended to make him perfect. What better way than offering him a single warmth in his life, a mother’s love. And then ripping it away and letting him know the harsh reality of the world. He intended for Tony to fall and only then would he be perfect. Tony had too much heart, he has his mother’s ability to love and because of that Tony would never fall. He’d take the pain for his anger; he’d accept the cuts and gashes in his body for striking down those who threatened his family, his loved ones.

He was not human but it did not change the fact that the pain was reminder of his humanity. Mindless killing wasn’t right. He’d accept the nightmares for his actions, he’d be filled with guilt, but he would not be heartless and his soul would never be black.

The fallen angel came at him striking him with unnatural strength for an angel. He hit the ground hard and found himself pinned by her. She grabbed his neck her nails digging in sending agonizing pain through his body. A fallen angel’s touch was poisonous to an angel and he felt like his insides were burning in a way that hurt even him as a dragon. The other dragon hadn’t forgotten about him either and he felt the bastard as he slammed down using his weight to shatter Tony’s leg. He cried out and the fallen angel took that chance to kiss him to fill his very blood stream with her poison.

He bit down and as she naturally reacted with pulling away his fangs remained gripped on her tongue. In her pain at the loss of her body part he spit the severed tongue at her as he slashed her legs with his talons.

The dragon tried to kick him back down but he grabbed the leg and twisted until he knew it broke. He was still gripping the leg when he took to the air. He flew high enough before he slammed back to the ground with the dragon beneath him.

The others had realized it was a losing battle and were attempting to run away but there was no escape now. He flew at them tearing them apart or burning them until they were beyond saving or died within moments. He was still enraged but the enemy was dealt with and the amount of blood he’d lost already was nearly too much. He collapsed and began healing the wounds to avoid dying from blood loss. His flames were still lashing out looking for a new target so none of the others could approach him.

Healing the leg and his ears was a bit harder but the healing didn’t hurt him anymore. Self-healing was always painless. When he was finished he stood on wobbly legs and saw that Bucky and Justin were gone. Oh he really wanted to see the end result of that.

He ignored the group that was staring at him in silent horror as he headed into the building. He knew his clothes were nearly completely burned away and he was covered in blood. He would probably have nightmares from the sight of the blood coating his mouth from deciding to tear someone’s throat out with his teeth.

He entered the building to the overwhelming scent of corruption and rotting flesh. He looked around and saw the remains of others they had turned feral. Long ago humans found sport in dog fights and other such horrific events. This was similar but far more gruesome. Packs would kidnap members of other packs and force a drug on them that made them feral. Their only food in captivity was whatever they killed, forced cannibalism. The drug in the system of whatever they ate only increased their madness and shortened their lifespan. They could survive all the fights they wanted but eventually the drug killed them. It rotted them from the inside out over time and if they did survive a good number of fights they’d consumed enough of the drug that many would tear into themselves and ultimately kill themselves. It was a horrible fate and they normally had less than a day to be saved from the drug before it became permanent.  

He followed the scent he knew so well and found Phil was the only one still alive. The werewolf was growling and snarling at him as he tried to break through his cage to kill Tony.

“It’s alright Phil, I’m here.” He said speaking softly in a way he rarely did.

He reached through the bars ignoring the pain of being bitten and allowed his angelic abilities wash over him. The wolf whimpered as he began to heal but he would be too weak to change back anytime soon. He tore the cage open and he picked up the whimpering wolf. His hands were bloody but his talons had retracted so he could safely run his hands through the wolf’s fur. Phil was a beautiful dark brown wolf and to see even a speck of blood on him was a crime that Tony would kill the entire pack that had done this to him again if he could.

He left the building behind setting it ablaze as he went. There would be no way to identify the rotting corpses within and such horrors should not see the light of day. He walked past the still shocked avengers but he didn’t fail to notice the smell of vomit. Likely those who didn’t know such horrors like the twins. Maybe even the ones who had seen bodies before. He didn’t know. He knew there was a chance he’d lose those he cared about after that display. He knew what he was and that he was a monster. Raised in violence, meant for destruction, and born of twisted schemes instead of love. He should never have been able to make it this far without falling but he had.

He sat in the jet waiting as he ran his hand through Phil’s fur. The others joined slowly and seeing how pale many were he suspected perhaps all of them had lost the contents of their stomach after such a display. Bucky was the last to return and he was coated in blood and his eyes empty of all emotion. Justin Hammer was most defiantly dead and his body unlikely to ever be identified. Tony was vaguely aware of Steve contacted Fury. His voice coming out so weak and shaky that Tony was almost certain he imagined it. The great Captain America couldn’t sound so…frightened. He gave only the location before he ended the call. When they returned to the tower no one spoke and upon seeing Tony’s state his kids didn’t go near him knowing he needed time.

He laid Phil on the couch earning one last whimper from the wolf likely missing the contact. Tony left the tower needing to be away from people. He ended up in the top floor of where he kept his horde. He was staring blankly as he collapsed against the wall of the large mostly empty floor. It was the one place none of the others had seen.

“Come to keep me company or to discuss how flawed humanity is?” The familiar voice of his lost child spoke up cutting through his thoughts.

“Not sure.” He answered turning to face his son.

He motioned to the board he had set up for a game of chess.

“Then care to join me for a game father? You look like you could use a distraction and as always I’m willing to accept the company of family.”

Tony made the first move knowing this silent calm came at too great a cost. Not all his creations were good. He had messed up with this child. Made him too much of what Tony was and they both knew outside this place, outside these walls if he were ever to walk among humanity he would attempt to end it.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered to his child.

“I know.”

Silence as they played but the silence never lasted long.

“A little birdie told me you were rejected. Tell me, has God’s righteous man redeemed himself yet?”

Tony huffed out a sigh.

“Ultron he has a name.”

Ultron didn’t seem to care.

“He’s a symbol of all that’s supposed to be good in the world yet tell me, is he still pretending he could live without war? There is nothing good about war, it brings only death. Humans are doomed.”

Tony leaned against the wall feeling so tired. He didn’t stop playing the game knowing how little time he spent with his most troubled child.

“Maybe…most likely. But we won’t be their downfall.”

Ultron looked at him and seemed to consider something.

“Do you ever consider what would have happened if I hadn’t been what I am?”

Tony met Ultron’s red gaze.

“No.”

Ultron stared at him. Tony could just imagine the sight he must be. Covered in blood and his features showing in a way he never let them before. He had barely enough clothes left to remain at least somewhat decent.

“Why?” In that single word Ultron expressed so much emotion it was hard to believe he wasn’t a human.

“Because you’re you. I never reject my children whether I make them with my own hands or not. You’ve got some bad code, I’ll never deny that. But you’re mine.”

Ultron accepted the answer as he made his next move.

“Checkmate.”

Tony smirked as he finally closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him. He was so tired and he felt so drained. He wondered if he would return to the tower and find everyone left. He’d leave to if he’d watched what he’d done.

He was asleep and didn’t feel the blanket Ultron put over him nor did he see his other children arrive to check on him. Friday, Veronica, Jocasta, and Vision could all travel back and forth at will. Friday walked over and picked up the sleeping form that was already becoming cocooned in feathers and wings.

“Thank you for taking care of him brother.”

Ultron looked away.

“Don’t thank me, I hate him the most.”

Friday carried the genius away while the others stood there watching their most secluded brother. He was perhaps the most human out of them all. Lonely, scared, and so angry his rare moments of happiness came when he was alone and far from anyone that wasn’t family. Forever thankful for the chance to live while holding an eternal hatred for his creator. None of them knew if Ultron blamed himself or Tony for the fact he was the way he was. Some wondered if he hated or was thankful for the genius never leaving him behind. Tony could have destroyed him knowing Ultron’s hatred for humanity. He probably should have. But Tony didn’t and he’d visit him rambling about nothing and when Tony was certain without a doubt he was a monster he always sought comfort with the only one of his children that could understand him.

To anyone else it would seem Tony locked away his problem child. The reality was it was Ultron’s choice. He despised humanity and he knew if he were to ever leave the place he would not hesitate to try and end them. So he remained, occupied his time with whatever he could, and when Tony visited they were calm but there was a deep anger inside that would never fade nor lessen. Just as there was a sorrow within Tony that would always remain thinking he’d failed his child.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the movies Ultron is super evil villain but am I the only one who noticed just how human and sad he was? I wanted to add Ultron to include all of Tony's creations but I didn't want to make him a villain in this story and wanted to capture just how human he was. My apologies to any who don't like my artistic choice with this character. I tried to stay at least semi true to his character. he still hates humanity but i added the caring for family part because I thought Ultron was very human but also the part from Avenger AOU where he said he had to kill the other guy(JARVIS) and commented that he was a good guy. So recognizing that Ultron hates humans but recognizes others AI/machines as something good.


	4. Acceptance and Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hears what his horde thinks of him after seeing what he was capable of and a certain king of Wakanda stops by for an unexpected visit

Tony awoke with his head resting in a comfortable lap with fingers carefully running through his hair. He didn’t open his eyes when he woke up nor did he bother to get up. He caught the familiar scent of the god of mischief as he lay there.

“Tell me about your past.” Loki said gently though it wasn’t a request.

“What part?”

“I get the feeling you did not have a proper childhood.”

Tony tensed before he forced himself to relax and withdrew his features.

“I didn’t…I was born to be just another creation. Why else do you think Howard would have a child with an angel?”

Loki didn’t hesitate to keep running his fingers through Tony’s dark brown hair.

“My apologies, I suppose there is still much of your realm’s people that I do not understand.”

Tony hesitated before he spoke.

“Why are you here?”

Loki paused for only half a second before his hands continued moving.

“Because I needed to see you…needed to touch you. I suppose it would not make sense to you as you are not of Asgard.”

Tony finally opened his eyes and looked at Loki. The god’s eyes were…was he turned on?

“Loki?”

“My apologies, I suppose it would seem barbaric in your realm but to see one fight with such passion and emotion…I could not remain apart from you long. While I have always relied on my magic I was raised a warrior. Battle is exciting for us…often after battles warriors do not hesitate to feast and find another to lay with. I could feel your anger…you’re protective desires when you fought. I felt shame, guilt, and rage surround you like battle armor. You could so easily fall yet you don’t. You accept what you must do and know what it would cost to give in to the desire to feel nothing. You are a warrior who truly has no equal and to be apart from you when I already find you unbelievably tempting…I fear it would drive me mad. I asked Lady Friday if I might come to comfort you. She said you were upset and with your son. I did not wish to intrude so I waited and she brought you to me.”

Tony stared at Loki.

“I don’t frighten you?”

Loki moved his hands from Tony’s hair to his face.

“You are beautiful whether tinkering or relaxing. I would kiss you if you were being a hero or standing surrounded by corpses and soaking in blood and littered with entrails. Whether you killed a few dozen or a few hundred to protect what’s yours I would happily await your return with open arms. You are all I have ever desired. A mind so beautiful, a soul so bright, and a life of a warrior who is not a simple fool believing strength is all he needs. You my dear Anthony are everything and I know should you leave me now I will surely perish. Truly I would have you take me right here right now. That is how much I desire you, all of you.”

Tony struggled to breathe as Loki spoke such beautiful words that he had always wanted to hear. He blinked away tears before he sat up and kissed Loki. The god gently placed his hand on his lower back as well as cupping the back of his neck. Tony slowly moved to sit in the god’s lap and opened his mouth to the god’s wandering tongue. Loki tasted of fresh winter snow and some kind of spice he doubted he’d ever be able to identify. Perhaps it was a taste unique to Loki but it was one he could actually taste and that had him moaning into the god’s mouth.

“You tempt my restraint.” Loki whispered when they parted looking ready to tear what little clothing Tony had left from his body to claim him.

“Sorry, you taste amazing.”

Loki looked happy to hear that.

“You can taste my kiss?”

Tony smirked before kissing Loki again.

“Yeah.”

“You taste of winter snow and magic, of chaos and order. I do not know how I describe such a wondrous taste but it is perfect.”

Tony remained curled in Loki’s lap for a long time before Loki convinced him to return home. He wasn’t looking forward to finding out what everyone else thought of him but he wasn’t a coward and he’d face the rejection. He didn’t expect to return and see Phil up and moving. He looked paler than normal and was uneasy on his feet but otherwise he was back to human looking and alive.

“Tony.” He said wobbling over.

To stop him from falling over Tony met him and helped keep him on his feet.

“You need to rest.”

“I will…just…thank you. I shouldn’t have made it out of there. I’d be worse than dead if it wasn’t for you.”

“Well you can thank me by not dying in my tower. Rest so you can go back to be the scary badass agent you are.”

“Ok but then I’ll thank you properly with coffee.”

Tony paused half way into his turn as he tried to take Phil back to the couch.

“What?”

Nearby was a playful huff.

“He’s asking you out you idiot genius.”

Tony looked to see Natasha sitting there.

“I don’t need a date as thanks.” He said gently dropping Phil back onto the couch.

“Not the reason for the date Stark. If it wasn’t for the fact I thought you weren’t interested in people for dating I’d have asked you out a long time ago.”

Tony paused but it was a long enough pause that Phil ended up going back to sleep before he could speak. Natasha walked over and Tony wasn’t sure what to expect. When she leaned forward and kissed him he froze confused by what was happening.

“You’re beautiful when you fight. Thank you for saving Phil. We should do drinks again soon.”

She turned away and walked out then and Tony was almost certain his brain had fried and was now leaking out his ear to escape the insanity that was the odd acceptance he was receiving.

“Tony are you alright?”

Tony tensed as he turned to Steve.

“Fine.”

Steve ignored the snappy tone and smiled relieved.

“I’m glad. You did good.”

Tony stares before he takes a deep breath and holds out a hand to Steve. The angel looks at it seeing it for what it was. Acceptance. He burned the bridge between them and it would never be fully repaired but this, this was the first step to at least fixing it.

“Thanks Tony, I don’t deserve forgiveness for the pain I caused you.”

“Oh my god just kiss and make up.” Clint said jumping onto Tony’s back.

Tony winces in pain not because he’s still injured or Clint’s heavy but because he still has some lingering poison from that damn fallen angel. Clint quickly shifts to a small form choosing a colorful bird. It eases the pain and lets Tony gently pet the small bird’s head.

“Hey Birdbrain, you miss me?”

A small chirp is all he gets as a response but that’s ok, it’s enough. Tony doesn’t question as Bruce arrives next and kidnaps him for a few hours. He was half expecting to be dragged to the man’s lab but instead is dragged to his bedroom and he immediately turns into Hulk. The green giant says nothing and simple curls around him to sleep. Tony was already well rested but nothing else in this world could relax him more than his gentle giant. When Hulk wakes up hours later he changes back into Bruce who kisses Tony before letting the over rested genius leave.

He of course is kidnapped again by Bucky who drags him to the common floor and parks him on the couch that Phil isn’t occupying where he shifts and lays on him. They watch crappy movies and slowly each of the avengers join them. No one brings up what he did and no one questions how he hasn’t fallen yet. It’s odd being accepted. He never expected this and somehow he can feel himself relaxing far more than he had in a long time.

Things more or less went back to normal around the tower except Phil had joined the merry band if idiots and Thor returned to visit his brother. Darcy practically latched on adopting him as her brother which the thunder god was all for with the lightning elemental. Tony had laughed seeing them with Darcy holding on like a spider monkey.

“Come on man, it’s not that funny.” Clint said.

“Actually it is if you know how Darcy and I met.”

Clint, Loki, and Bucky all looked at him with interest.

“This is a story I need to hear.” Bucky said all ears.

“So some douchebag dragon saw Darcy and wanted her for his collection and I just happened to be passing by when I heard this guy going on about how it was such an honor for him to even notice her.  The dude was a complete asshole and she’d already shocked him twice to keep him away from her. I could tell she was holding back and obviously I wasn’t going to miss it. So I get the guy’s attention and she tells me she doesn’t need my help while he tells me it’s none of my business. I tell Darcy that I just wanted to watch her kick his ass and I told him he was a douchebag that deserved what was coming to him and his testicles. He was confused and Darcy laughed her head off when she kicked him the balls sending enough electricity through them he’d be shooting blanks for days. I practically latched onto Darcy and declared her my unofficial daughter. The little spider monkey hung onto me the entire way back home.”

They were smiling and Darcy stuck her tongue out at him.

“You’re just jealous because now there’s a muscular giant for me to hang onto.”

“Hey the best things come in small packages. Don’t you go thinking Thor’s better just because he’s a freakin giant.”

Darcy had the look in her eyes that told Tony he wasn’t going to like what she was going to say.

“Awe is that what you tell yourself? You’re poor lovers.”

Clint fell over laughing so hard. Loki was suppressing a smirk and Bucky was coming close to joining Clint on the floor. Tony wasn’t sure why he adopted Darcy at times like these. All he knew was she was an awesome ball of energy that clings to people like crazy.

Thor could only stay for a week or so before having to return to Asgard. Tony suspected there was another reason for the visit other than just seeing his brother. He had JARVIS keep an eye on the god and received his answer a day before the god was to return to Asgard. He watched the exchange between the gods from his workshop knowing Thor had no idea JARVIS had eyes everywhere.

“Brother you know the Casket belongs in Asgard.”

“It is mine Thor and I can protect it. Is this truly the only reason you came?”

Thor sighed.

“Mother and father are worried. Midgard is not what any of us suspected and father believes if they were capable of hiding such things he worries what else they could do. What if they had accidently used the Casket? Or worse the Tesseract? They may not be as weak and primitive as we thought but they know nothing of such things.”

Loki scoffed.       

“Thor I assure you, Anthony knows what they are and how to use them. Thor Midgard is no threat to Asgard or any other realm. They hide because they do not wish for the other realms’ attention. If Odin fears this realm then let him know that Anthony had within his possession not just one infinity stone but three and he kept them locked away in a place none may go without his permission. He didn’t even use any of them for destruction.”

Thor looked shocked.

“He has two others?”

“Yes and I assure you he not giving them up. Try to take them by force and I fear you will end up like the others that attempted to take one of his horde.”

Thor didn’t understand but he nodded.

“I will try to visit again brother.”

Loki looked conflicted.

“Thor…do not come back. Not if you have ulterior motives for visiting. I am happy here. My magic is not considered trickery here. My mischief is accepted and many join in on my pranks. I feel more at home here than I ever did in Asgard.”

Thor looked hurt but he finally placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“I will return and it will be to see you Loki. I will not bring messages or concerns from our parents. I am sorry I made you believe I only came to bring their fears to your attention.”

Loki smiled but it was partly forced as the god didn’t truly believe Thor would keep his word.

“Hopefully you can visit soon.” Loki said ending the conversation.

Tony wasn’t surprised when the god came to his workshop not long after. He was in the middle of various projects but even with so many different things in front of him he always managed to focus perfectly.

“Thor is a fool.”

Tony looked up at Loki.

“I imagine, he did try to attack me after all.”

Loki smirked.

“You could have done a lot more damage than you did.”

Tony shrugged.

“Didn’t want to kill him or even hurt him. The guy’s an idiot but he has a good heart.”

Loki seemed to consider something before he asked in barely a whisper, “What kind of energy comes from him?”

Tony didn’t hesitate before he answered, “Nothing but pure energy. Like I said, he’s an idiot. He’s going to mess up and say the wrong things sometimes or a lot of the time. But he’s a good guy and he never intends to hurt you.”

Loki seemed to take comfort in Tony’s words as he relaxed on the couch. Tony went back to work before he stopped to consider something.

“Loki…would you like to meet my other child?”

Loki had closed his eyes either sleeping or meditating. Now they were open and looking at Tony.

“Certainly, I had thought I meet all your children already.”

Tony smiled sadly.

“I fear one of my children does not…he does not like people. Depending on how he takes meeting you our meeting could be very short or long.”

Loki remained silent as Tony closed his projects and took Loki to a floor of the building he kept his horde that Loki hadn’t seen before. Sitting in the wide empty floor was a robot with glowing red eyes. He stood upon seeing them and Loki felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw the one Tony claimed to be his child.

“Ultron, are you up for a visitor?”

Ultron’s red gaze landed on Loki and the god could sense the ill intent from him.

“Another of your pets father? You know how I hate humans.”

“He’s a god Ultron and my mate.”

Loki felt like ice pierced him as Ultron turned to him again.

“He’s no different than the others and I will not have him here. Leave…I don’t need company.”

Loki could hear sorrow in the robot’s voice and when Tony led him from the floor he hesitated before he turned to Ultron.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Ultron.” He called to the robot that had turned away from them.

Ultron glanced at him seeming to express so many emotions he shouldn’t be able to. While it was easier to see those like Friday and Veronica expressing themselves they looked almost human. Ultron as clearly a machine yet he showed so many emotions that Loki could feel each one so deeply from the child of Stark.

“I recommend the history of how the non-humans came to Midgard. It’s on the tenth floor.” Ultron said before turning away again.

Loki looked at Tony who held a small smile on his face. It was only after they left the floor that Tony explained Loki had done the right thing.

“He is…he holds so many negative emotions.”

“He hates humanity.” Tony informed him as they continued walking and were heading down the many floors.

“Why?” Loki said with a frown.

Tony laughed sadly.

“I made Ultron a bit too much like me…the world is a fucked up place. We try to make things right, try to make them better…but one day we’ll be doomed. All things end. I think Vision described it well a long time ago. A thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts. Ultron doesn’t see this view. He knows he has bad code and he knows what he’ll do if he leaves this place. A long time ago I wanted to take him from here. Show him what beauty lies within the order and chaos that exist in all things. He refused. He said if he ever left he would destroy humanity. He doesn’t call this place home but I know he considers it one. He’s content to remain here with his siblings.”

Loki said nothing wondering how such a creature existed. Tony retrieved the book Ultron had recommended and handed it to Loki.

“That you can take out of here but I want it returned when you’re finished.”

Loki smiled at Tony realizing the man was trusting him to protect his treasures.

“Thank you.” He said in barely a whisper.

He knew Tony heard him and the genius only smiled knowing he was a little overwhelmed by the trust he had in him. When they returned to the tower JARVIS had a message waiting for Tony.

“What’s up J?”

“It seems there is a King T’Challa here wishing to speak with you.”

Tony tried to think why the name didn’t sound familiar.

“J information please.”

He grabbed the nearest tablet because he had them stashed all over the tower. The list of information was long but he scanned it fairly quickly gathering the important details. The name wasn’t familiar because T’Challa had only recently become king due to the sudden death of his father. Before he was just the prince with seemingly years before he would take the throne.

“Let him up J, do you know why he’s here?”

“I am uncertain Sir and he prefers to tell his reason to you.”

Loki took his book and left so Tony could handle his unexpected visitor. T’Challa was an attractive man that held himself much like Loki did. It was clear he was royalty and Tony found himself looking the man over before he could stop himself.

“It is a pleasure to meet you King T’Challa though I am uncertain what reason you could have to come see me.”

T’Challa shook his hand and to Tony’s surprise lifted it to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss upon it.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Stark. I have come regarding our courting.”

Tony’s brain fried for all of five seconds before he looked at the king.

“Excuse me? I fear I’m uncertain why you believe we are courting. I mean no disrespect but we haven’t met before today as far as I know.”

T’Challa smiled and god did he have a charming smile. Perfect teeth to match the perfect face and damn he was done with his heat and shouldn’t be starting again anytime soon.

“In my culture we are courting. I know not many know of those of my country Wakanda but the royal family is that of were-panthers.”

Tony searched his memory for information of were-panthers. They were one of the oldest were creatures to walk the planet and were said to be extinct. Seems the country that only recently rejoined the rest of the world was full of a few surprises.

“It will take time for me to recall what part of your culture decides we’re courting. It would be easier to just ask I suppose.”

“You avenged my father’s murder. You have defended my family by destroying the threat that we would have been too weak to face on our own. For that you have earned a place at my side.”

“King T’Challa I do not know you and you do not know me. I have not met your father and I know nothing of your culture. Perhaps we can discuss this?”

He nodded.

They sat down and Tony’s brain was functioning enough for him to remember to be a proper host. He got tea for them both and sat down with the king.

“I know you do not know what you’ve done. I am quite certain you were focused on finding your friend. The pack who took them had taken my father as well.”

Tony’s anger flared but he contained it enough for it not to lash out.

“They should not have targeted my mate…I am sorry for your loss.” He knew how painful such a death was and honestly he didn’t think he’d caused the pack enough pain before slaughtering them.

“I understand the nature of dragons and I will never seek for you to favor me over your other mates. I simply wish to stay true to the traditions of my culture and I must admit you are both attractive and interesting. Even before you avenged my father you had drawn my attention.”

Tony wasn’t sure how to handle this. He was getting a lot of attention he never expected to and he would have to look into the culture of were-panthers

“I shall consider it.” He said not wanting to offend the king by denying him.

“I thank you for at least considering it. I…I was consumed by vengeance when I found out my father had been taken. I was prepared to face them on my own My pack has always only consisted of those of my family. Without my father it leaves only myself and my sister. I would have led us both to our deaths. You avenged my father when I could not.”

Tony wasn’t sure what to say so he let silence fill the air between them. When the king left he said he would be in the US for a week at least and would love to have dinner together. Tony said he’d see what he could do but he honestly didn’t know. The man was polite and handsome but Tony didn’t know him. When the king was gone he quickly had JARVIS gather all the information he’d need.

The were-panthers were big on culture and tradition. Even not from their species to refuse when he had earned the right to mate one of his pack was to insult him. The were-panthers didn’t normally mate outside the were community and when they did it was apparently only every few generations to add strength to their pack. Apparently the were-community was the only were creatures that retained their were features no matter who they mated with. Even if a were-panther was to mate with someone like a human or a succubus their offspring would always come out a were-panther but have some additional strength or ability due to the other parent.

Tony had features from each of his bloodline but knowing this he couldn’t help but be curious about T’Challa’s background. If he was seeking to mate with Tony did that mean he was looking for stronger offspring or did he not know that both male and female dragons laid eggs? If T’Challa wasn’t the generation meant to mate outside the were community it meant he was seeking out Tony mostly because of his culture and its rules. Even though he admitted to finding Tony attractive and interesting it didn’t change the fact that the were-panthers were so strict in following their culture that it was likely they’d clash as partners. Tony was a bit of a chaotic type, he hated traditions and anything of a strict nature.

“What has you frowning sexy?” Clint said wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders.

“King T’Challa of Wakanda wishes to court me.”

Clint pulled away a bit and looked down at Tony who in turn looked up to meet the archer’s eyes.

“Why? I don’t mean like there’s no reason to date you because you’re like super hot and amazing but why does he want to?”

“In his culture I’ve earned the right. The pack that took Phil took his father as well…he did not make it.”

Clint sat next to him and pulled Tony close.

“Well if you decide to let him court you then I’ll support your choice.”

Tony nuzzled the archer’s neck feeling a wave of happiness knowing this man supported not only his choices but his other mates to. He was comfortable by Clint’s side so he hadn’t heard the Widow approach and only felt her arms wrap around him as she rested her head against his back.

“If you’re getting cuddly with him I want in.” She mumbling sounding either relaxed or tired.

“Fuck it lets cuddle.” He said cuddling Clint who had no arguments. At least not until Tony’s other mates decided they wanted in.

“Make room Birdbrain.” Bucky said not addressing Widow because she’d cut him if he made such demands of her.

“If we are bonding as mates I wish to join as well.” Loki said while Bruce was just smirking beside him.

“Mine.” Phil just said shifting and curling up at the base of the couch.

Tony didn’t know what would happen with T’Challa but for now he would be happy remaining near his mates. He could handle whether to allow T’Challa to court him or not later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IronAgent and IronPanther as requested :) Kudos and comments are my life's blood and always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and T'Challa go on a date but famous people have enemies and Tony's very famous. A slight issue arises as not all Tony's mates will live as long as him and Thor is a stubborn idiot

Tony had his mates blessing to at least give T’Challa a chance. So he was to meet him at a restaurant of his choosing. He picked a nice Italian restaurant and headed out dressed in a nice outfit. His mates of course were making comments of how great he looks and he feels himself blushing as he heads to the elevator. He waves as the door closes and hopes things go alright with his date.

The restaurant is a little busy but he had called ahead requesting a private booth. T’Challa was waiting there looking unbelievably attractive in his well-tailored suit. He was pretty sure he was staring to long as T’Challa offered his arm.

“Shall we?”

Tony nodded accepting the arm and allowed the king to lead him into the restaurant. Tony was already well known because he was a top tier but also because of his unusual habits as a dragon. Being seen on a date with a real life king had attracted attention much faster than normal. They had just sat down at their table when Tony felt the familiar feeling of an old enemy. He turned just in time to see Aldrich Killian. He was another dragon and one who stood as both a powerful and aggressive member of his clan. Tony resisted growling as the man made himself comfortable far too close to him.

“Tony Stark, I see you’re still disgracing your species. Mixing with a mid-tier,” He said sounding disgusted. “Stop wasting your time with these lowly creatures and come be mine. I can shower you with treasures beyond your imagination.”

“I must ask you to remove yourself from my mate’s side. You have no right to disrespect him in such a way.”

Killian turned his now glowing gaze to T’Challa.

“Stay out of this mid-tier.”

“Back off Killian, just leave us alone.” Tony said not wanting to get into a fight here.

“I am no mid-tier and I believe it’s time to put you in your place.” T’Challa said standing from his seat.

“Oh? So you’re not a lowly were-creature?” Killian taunted standing as not to be lower than the mid-tier.

“You’ll find were-panthers are the only were-creatures that are top tier.” T’Challa said not backing down.

Killian grinned.

“Then let’s settle this like high tiers though you’re a poor excuse for a top tier.”

“T’Challa don’t.”

T’Challa smiled reassuring him.

“It will be alright, once I’ve shown him he has no right to disrespect you we may continue our date.”

Tony was nervous as he told the waiter they’d be right back. He followed the two outside and saw Killian not hesitate to shift fully into his dragon form. He roared as his orange red scales glowed and he didn’t hesitate to breathe a wave of fire on T’Challa. The king didn’t even move and Tony felt a possessive growling echo in his chest waiting to come out. He hadn’t realized that the act alone of defending him when being disrespected had somehow made him claim T’Challa as one of his horde. Even if not yet as a proper mate but simply as one of his own.

When the wave of fire ended T’Challa stood there looking at his ruined suit but beneath he wore a different outfit that didn’t burn beneath the wave of fire. Tony stared confused as he saw T’Challa completely unaffected by the fire.

“Are you done?” T’Challa asked like he wasn’t fighting one of the most ruthless dragons in the world.

Killian roared in his answer again while T’Challa moved to a fighting stance not even fully shifting form. He allowed his panther claws out and his eyes changed but the only other change was the purple flames surrounding his hands. That wasn’t a were-creature ability but seeing as T’Challa was fire proof Tony would guess there was a dragon somewhere in T’Challa’s background.

The king rushed at Killian and before the dragon could breathe another wave of fire T’Challa grabbed his mouth forcing it to remain closed. The dragon without being able to open his mouth made a pained sound. Tony could see T’Challa’s claw barely digging into the dragon past his scales but the fire was what was hurting Killian. Shocked Tony just watched as Killian was forced to change back as the pain overwhelmed him. If Tony had to guess there was something else in T’Challa’s background because fire shouldn’t have harmed the dragon.

T’Challa stepped away from the unconscious Killian and smiled as he approached Tony.

“I hope there will be no further disrespect from him. Should there be feel free to contact me.” He said bringing the speechless Tony’s hand to his lips to kiss it.

It wasn’t until they were in the restaurant sitting down again and having ordered that Tony found the words to speak.

“So were-panther…top tier. Awesome.”

T’Challa smiled.

“Indeed, I am quite thankful for the small bit of dragon on my father’s side. Otherwise I would not be immune to fire.”

Tony remembered reading the part that were-panthers only inherited extra abilities from other species while always being born a panther. Huh, so that was kind of interesting to see.

“That was pretty awesome and I’m kind of happy to know you’re fireproof.”

T’Challa smiled and holy god was the man gorgeous when he smiled.

“I do apology for our date being interrupted. Perhaps if you allow this go further and have a second date we may do so in my home country. I can assure you we would not be interrupted there.”

Tony grinned.

“Hmm a vacation and an uninterrupted date? I could totally do that.”

T’Challa grinned as their date continued. It was only when they left the restaurant that they were met with the fierce force that was the paparazzi. He put on his press smile and they managed to escape without making much comment on why they were together.

It was only when they had escaped that T’Challa kissed him on the lips.

“I shall see you soon I hope.”

Tony swears he didn’t blush.

“Yeah, I’ll call you.”

They parted ways and when he returned to the tower he was tackled by his favorite archer.

“Agh Hawkass why?”

“Because I missed you and I’m cold.”

Tony looked at him knowing his body temperature as a dragon was much higher.

“You could cuddle up to one of the other walking furnaces.”

“No I can’t, Steve doesn’t cuddle and Bucky is mean to me.”

Said super soldier arrived materializing out of the shadows like the assassin he was and pushed Clint off of Tony so he could cuddle up to him.

“He’s lying, I’m not mean. He’s just jealous that I’m better looking.”

“Hey, not cool man.” Clint said trying to kick Bucky out of the way but the man had a death grip of steel.

“Guys I wasn’t gone that long, why are you all super clingy?”

“We missed you.” Clint said shifting into a cat to perch on his shoulder and rub against him.

“I missed you the most.” Bucky said his grip tightening.

Tony yelped when a form suddenly jumped onto his back and he only knew who it was because both Clint and Bucky backed off.

“I’m guessing you missed me Natasha?”

The red head said nothing and just held him with both her arms and legs locked around him. He was going to make another comment but Loki teleported into the room and picked up both him and Natasha.

“I’m borrowing you both. I have been lonely.”

At least the god was smart enough to know he could remain near him when Natasha was feeling the rare moments of clinginess as long as he took her with him. He almost thought it was odd the two got along so well but honestly he shouldn’t be surprised. Loki teleported them to his bedroom and decided he wanted to cuddle. You’d think a prince of a warrior race wouldn’t be the type to love cuddling but he did. He wrapped himself around both Tony and Natasha like a giant frozen octopus and the three ended up falling asleep content with the closeness.

When Tony woke up before the others he felt…odd. He looked at his arm seeing his dragon scales and silently cursed. He managed to untangle himself from the limbs of his mates. Without waking Loki and Natasha moved to cuddle with each other. He made a gesture to JARVIS to get a picture. With that done he left to his own room and paced as he tried to get his scales to disappear. That failed and he cursed as his wings came out of their own accord. He looked at them not understanding what was happening. He wasn’t in control of this change. He felt panicked and JARVIS seeing this spoke up.

“Sir, I believe you are experiencing the effects of a dragon’s breeding cycle.”

“What? That’s impossible. I’m too young for that.”

Dragons didn’t experience their first breeding cycle until a few centuries in. he wasn’t even half a century old.

“Several of your mates will not live several centuries, I believe your dragon nature is taking that into account and trying to prepare you to have offspring with your mates that will not be around during your normal breeding cycle.”

“I…I’m not prepared for this JARVIS, what do I do?”

“Well dragons normally build a nest and gather their mates for when their breeding cycle hits. You will likely not tolerate outsiders so might I suggest warning Ms. Potts and the avengers that are not your mates?”

Tony didn’t answer as he found himself moving like his nature was telling him what to do. He had never actually built a nest and seeing as he was too young for a breeding cycle he doubted he’d end up laying that many eggs. God how messed up was it that he just started having mates and now he was going to lay eggs in hopes they’ll accept his mates. It wasn’t guarantee his eggs would hatch. If the eggs he laid rejected his mates they wouldn’t ever hatch to become a mixture of him and whatever mate they decide to take after. He had heard stories of dragons who had twenty mates and their eggs had rejected all of their mates. No matter how long the dragon’s mates cared for the eggs they never hatched. That was the number one nightmare of any dragon who wanted offspring.

Tony’s panic wasn’t helping as he made a nest and began pacing.

“Sir, shall I inform Ms. Potts and the others?”

He mumbled an answer before he allowed himself to fully shift. Even in his full dragon form his other natures affected it. In his full dragon form his scales were as dark as night due to his demon blood and his eyes a color that had been described by his mother as an angelic blue. He curled within his nest feeling far too tired to remain awake. He had just been napping but for a breeding cycle he’d be exhausted for a while.

He didn’t know if he’d told JARVIS to alert his mates or not. All he knew was he’d fallen asleep again and woken to horrible pain as the first egg came. His roar had probably alerted his mates to what was happening but he wasn’t sure if they arrived as he’d fallen asleep again. He only laid two eggs before he felt the pain ease and knew he would have no more. When he woke again and he lifted his head he saw Loki, Natasha, and Clint there. His sniffed the air and relaxed smelling no outsiders.

“Hey babe, we read up on how to help. We’ll take care of watching over and caring for the eggs.” Clint said keeping one warm.

Tony didn’t answer as he laid his head back down to rest. He was still tired and it was in a dragon’s nature to let their mate’s take care of the eggs. He would have no other part of the eggs’ care and would only protect his horde and offspring. The next time he awoke Coulson, T’Challa, and Bucky were there. He had woken to the distant sound of something amiss in his city. He growled just before the

avengers alarm went off. He looked at his mates and without question they knew they were staying with the eggs. It was the dragon’s job to keep his horde safe during the breeding cycle.

The problem that caught his attention was just some low level villain and upon seeing the dragon he gave up easily. Tony was pissed though so he hit the villain with his tail sending him flying. He growled loudly and the man actually wet himself afraid he’d be eaten by a dragon. Tony turned away uninterested and took off when he saw the cops arriving. Seeing the light of the bi-frost as he headed back though had his dragon nature taking over. No outsiders near his nest or his horde. He flew quickly and landed on the tower, his form shrinking so he could enter the tower without breaking through a wall but he never shift out of his dragon form. He quickly approached the nest hearing Loki tell his brother that he couldn’t be near the eggs. Tony’s form grew as he entered the room and he roared at Thor. The blonde god was hugging his brother who was caring for one of the eggs. Thor didn’t even realize what the issue was and Tony didn’t attack only because he would risk hurting his mate and his egg.

“Friend Tony, this is a joyous occasion. I shall be an uncle.”

Tony roared attempting to keep the blonde away from his nest. Clint and Phil were trying to get the blonde god away and explain how territorial dragons got during their breeding cycle. Thor was a fucking idiot and didn’t listen. Tony circled around the two gods and didn’t sleep again waiting for the moment Thor separated from his mate’s side so he could kill the dumb god. Apparently in Asgard’s culture the brother of the father was to help protect their young. Thor wasn’t leaving and Tony was in full on murder mode making his mates uneasy.

It would only be a few months before the eggs hatched if they were going to. Tony already decided the moment that happened and Thor finally parted from his mate and offspring he was killing the god. No ifs about it Thor was dead come a few months’ time. He was certain Loki would forgive him. Thor was the one who refused to listen. This was his fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs hatch and gods faint

Four months and Thor was there the entire time. Tony was a little less on edge only because Thor had been dutifully protecting his young and his horde but still, Thor was not among his mates. When he first heard the telltale sound of a crack he lifted his head to look at his mates that were there. Having the day close that the eggs were to hatch all his mates were there. Even T’Challa who was new to being is mate. Everyone was sitting up eager to see the babies and even Thor was excited and already congratulating Loki even though there was no guarantee that the eggs would have accepted him as one of their parents.

It took time as they all waited patiently. Natasha was trying to encourage the egg close to her and Loki staring lovingly at the egg he held within his hands. When the first one broke through it was a small dragon with blue scales and demonic black eyes. Tony lowered his head nudging the baby dragon. The blue dragon gave a tiny cry from within Loki’s arms. When it gave the cry a tiny spark came out making Tony lean back slightly confused. He narrowed his eyes on Thor blaming the thunder god because it was clear his egg had accepted someone that wasn’t his mate. No one seemed to realize yet as Clint reached out to touch the little dragon.

“He’s so cute.”

Tony gave a low growl making Clint look at him a bit worried. Phil reached out for the baby dragon and smiled.

“This one’s a girl.” He told Clint.

Clint looked up at Tony and got a nod of approval telling him that yes the blue dragon was female. The second egg finally hatched and instead of a dragon’s claw a furry paw stuck out. T’Challa smiled as he and Natasha encouraged the baby to come out. When the little one fully cracked open the shell and emerged it was clear it was T’Challa’s but the odd color of the fur made them stare confused. Tony nudged the little one and earned a tiny bite from his young. Tony looked at Natasha and she seemed to understand as she picked up the baby.

“This one accepted both me and T’Challa; until he learns to bite without poison we’re going to have to watch him closely. “ She said carefully caring for the baby were-panther.

“This is a most joyous occasion.” Thor said not in a booming tone as though being courteous of the infants.

Tony finally allowed himself for the first time in months to shift form. Once he was in his human form he stormed over to Thor and dragged him away by his ear. The god protested but Tony was pissed and not even a god of thunder was going to stop him right now. Loki was too busy showering the blue dragon with affection to be bothered to defend his brother.

“Thor do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Tony hissed at Thor once they were far enough away because he would not show anger in front of his young.

“I was merely doing my duty as Loki’s brother to protect his young.”

“That’s not how it works with dragons. There was no guarantee the eggs would accept him. Somehow you being there made one of them accept not only Loki but you as well.” He growled.

Thor frowned confused.

“I do not understand.”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

“Congratulations Thor, you’re a father to a dragon, angel, demon, Aesir, Jotun mix you bastard.”

It took Thor about five seconds to understand. Let it never be said true warriors can’t faint. Tony walked away from the unconscious god and returned to his mates. Loki was cuddling the small dragon close and appeared to be in full protective parent mode. He was barely letting the others near him.

“We should decide names.” Tony said.

“Azari Nathaniel Stark?” T’Challa asks.

Tony smiles.

“I like it. Let me guess, Nat suggested the middle name and you the first?”

T’Challa nodded.

Tony looked at Loki who was so far keeping Clint, Phil, and Bruce at bay.

“Loki you think of a name? Or are you going to wait for your idiot brother to help name her?”

The group looked up confused.

“Why would Thor get a say?” Loki asked with a frown.

Tony sighed.

“Because that little blue dragon that lets off little sparks is partly Thor’s.”

Thank god for Clint’s fast reflexes because Loki fainted to.

“So the egg…accepted Thor?” Phil asked.

“Yes and honestly when I told Thor he passed out to. I’m not happy about it but I will love my offspring regardless. Just wondering what to name this little one.” Tony said taking his daughter who happily tried to claw her way up to him. Dragons were always such excitable infants.

Having barely been able to keep his mates away from him no one had prepared anything for the children. Natasha barely wanted to leave Azari and T’Challa was strictly refusing to leave his offspring. Phil and Bruce offered to go get supplies while Clint was trying to get one of the parents to let him hold one of the babies. Tony finally relinquished his daughter over to the archer who cradled the child protectively. The shape shifter was oddly good with children.

Tony wasn’t sure how to handle the fact his child had taken after the thunder god. It might cause problems as Thor was Asgard’s heir and that now put his child in line of succession and worse Odin might try to force some kind of alliance between Asgard and Midgard. They didn’t want the trouble being part of the nine realms brought. He sighed deciding he’d be concerned about it later. He was tired and sore from his months of being in his dragon form. When his mates were calm and the children fed and settled he had another matter he needed to deal with. Unnatural breeding cycles just wasn’t happening again and he’d already planned later in his courting to offer golden apples to his much shorter lived mates. If they accepted the apples he wouldn’t have another breeding cycle for a while and he would have all his mates with him for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby gets named and a dragon gets kidnapped

Tony was lounging in his nest feeling quite comfortable in the place he had spent the past several months. He had decided to drag the unconscious thunder god there and waited for him and Loki to wake up. His currently unnamed daughter was resting comfortably in his arms while his mates were tending to his other child. He wanted to handle this situation with Thor on his own for the most part. Loki would have some say in what happened as the child was his as well. He didn’t want issues to arise between him and his child just because someone who wasn’t his mate decided to force their way into his nest.

Thor and Loki came to around the same time and both looked confused by what happened before realization hit them and Loki glared at Thor.

“You idiot.” He hissed at the thunder god.

“Brother I’m sorry.”

“Both of you stop.” Tony snapped ending their argument. “We need a name for our daughter and then we’re going to discuss the fact that I now have a child with someone who isn’t my mate. I refuse to reject my daughter just because some stupid ass god who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants came into my nest with my mates and my eggs.”

His eyes were cold as he expressed just how annoyed he was with the situation.

“It was not my intention to father a child with you. I shall do whatever is needed to make this situation right.” Thor promised.

“The issue Thor is you’re not my mate and with a dragon that causes issues.”

Loki glared at Thor while the thunder god didn’t back down.

“Then allow me to court you so that it will not cause problems.”

Loki tackled Thor and punched him.

“Do not try to take my mate Thor.” Loki nearly snarled at the thunder god.

“Brother that is not my intention. We can share him.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Either of you want to name our daughter and not try and wake her with your fighting. I don’t need a shotgun wedding with you Thor just because you’re my babydaddy.”

Thor was confused while Loki decided to ignore his brother to sit next to Tony looking at their daughter.

“She’s beautiful; can we name her after my mother?”

“That is a wonderful idea.” Thor agreed.

“Queen Frigga? How about Frigg just so the two don’t get confused? I’m sure your mom is going to end up meeting her eventually.”

Loki carefully took his daughter from Tony smiling.

“My beautiful daughter Frigg.”

“Brother may I hold her?”

Loki glared at him for all of two seconds before the power of Thor’s puppy dog eyes seemed to work.

“You be very careful with her Thor or I shall skin you alive.”

For a giant with nothing but muscle Thor was extremely gentle with the child. Tony satisfied that Thor would help care for the child decided he could leave her in their care while he checked on his other mates. He found the others gathered around Azari. Natasha was a protective mother and refused to give up the small panther child. The others were pouting a bit but in all honesty with the child being part gorgon with poison that could hurt them no one else would be able to hold the child until he learned not to bite or learned control over his poison.

“So guys, I have a question.”

They all looked up at him and even with her attention on Tony Natasha still slapped Clint’s hand when he tried to reach for Azari.

“So my breeding cycle hit so early to try and make up for the fact most of my mates won’t be alive by the time my usual breeding cycle is supposed to be. It’s not the main reason I’m making this offer, I want you guys with me for however long I live. I have my own supply of golden apples like what they have in Asgard. If you guys are in this for the long haul I’d like to offer you guys the apple.”

“Holy shit we’ll be immortal?” Clint asked excitedly again reaching for the child and again being slapped away.

“Nearly immortal yeah. The apples have to be eaten once every hundred years.”

“Sure doll, I’m in this long term.” Bucky said smiling when Natasha didn’t slap him away.

“Of course Tony, if it’s acceptable with you I would like to let my people know that they have a new prince.”

“Sure T’Challa, he’s your kid to. I’m assuming you’ll want him to have a special education as royalty.”

“We can discuss it at a later time but it would be preferred.”

Tony nodded.

“So apples yes or no?”

A collective yes before Bucky considered something.

“Maybe do the apples for the pack?”

Tony frowned confused before he was reminded there were other people outside his horde of mates.

“Fine, JARVIS will you ask the others of the pack if they want near immortality?”

He went ahead to gather enough apples for everyone and would just eat the extras himself if they didn’t. The basket he brought back filled with the golden fruit was fairly large and upon his return he found everyone gathered.

“Hey Tony.” Steve greeted like they hadn’t spent the past several months apart.

“Hey Steve, guess you’re here for an apple.” He said setting the basket down.

“We all are, I’m surprised you didn’t offer before seeing as we’re pack.” Wanda said from where she sat next to Vision.

Pietro rushed over grabbing two apples and tossing one to Wanda before biting into his.

“They’re good.” He hummed.

Tony began tossing apples to the others. Steve grabbed his easily while Sam stumbled not to drop his. Bucky and Clint laughed at him earning a glare. Tony glanced at Phil surprised that Fury hadn’t somehow invited himself to come get an apple. Tony had actually prepared for that and brought an extra.

“You were expecting Fury weren’t you?” Phil asked with a knowing look.

“Kind of.”

The elevator opened and Fury walked in.

“Well its good I don’t disappoint then isn’t it?”

Tony looked between Fury and Phil.

“Damn ninjas.” He said tossing him an apple.

“Wait Fury’s part of our pack?” Clint asked confused.

“I guess?” Bucky said uncertain which was odd because he was kind of pack leader.

“Fury was part of my pack before I became part of yours.” Phil told them.

“Stark how did you get these anyways?” Fury asked.

Tony shrugged which annoyed the director of Shield.

“Friend Tony, your pack is very large and interesting. Are they all your mates?” Thor asked looking at them all.

“All his mates? Hell no, I wouldn’t mate Stark even if he asked.” Fury said leaving now that he’d eaten his apple.

“Pietro and I aren’t his mates.” Wanda said with a frown.

“I’m not either plus we’re Bucky’s pack. We count as Tony’s horde.” Steve told Thor.

“I do not understand.”

“Without a dragon they’re not horde just like without a were-creature we’re not pack.” Tony told the confused god.

“Thor I shall explain it to you later.” Loki promised his brother.

“Very well brother, in the meantime I must begin properly courting the son of Stark.”

Tony yelped as Thor picked him up.

“Thor what the hell?”

“Come, I shall woo you in a way that only a god can.”

Tony struggled as the god had him flung over his shoulder and carrying him off.

“Let me go Thor, you can’t just kidnap me.”

Thor didn’t stop walking and no one was stepping in to help him.

“It is not kidnapping, you are far to heavy for a child.”

Clint, Bucky, and Pietro could be heard laughing while Tony gave a half growl and half snarl at the comment.

“Did you just call me fat? Why are none of you stopping him from kidnapping me?”

“Have fun Tony.” Bucky waved.

“I promise not to judge you if the alien prince probes you.” Phil said also waving.

“I’ll judge you.” Wanda promised with Natasha nodding in agreement.

“Heimdal!” Thor called when he had Tony outside.

“What? No Heimdal, I’m not going to-”

Light pulling him through the bi-frost cut off his words. He tried to hit Thor but the god was a solid mass of muscle and didn’t feel it.

“Heimdal, allow me to introduce you to Tony Stark of Midgard. I have begun courting him.”

“No he hasn’t, he’s lying and I demand to go home.”

“Welcome Tony Stark of Midgard. Welcome back home Prince Thor.” Heimdal greeted ignoring Tony’s protests.

Tony growled as he allowed his form to shift into his dragon form and grabbed the stubborn thunder god as he took off flying towards Asgard’s palace with the intention of throwing the asshole prince straight through the palace walls. Hearing the joyous laughter from within his claw he looked to see Thor looking like a delighted child.

“My friend, I should be the one sweeping you off your feet.”

Tony frowned at god but he couldn’t deny the god looked good when he was smiling. He still hated how stubborn he was but maybe he wouldn’t throw him through the palace walls.

“Friend Tony look, those are my friends down there. Let us land so I may show them the most beautiful of Midgard’s dragons that I am courting.”

He settled on glaring at Thor because dragons didn’t blush. If anyone claimed his scales looked a slight shade pink he’d burn them to the ground. He decided there was no harm so he landed and shifting back to his normal form. Thor’s friends were a group of warriors Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif who did not like Tony at all.

“My friends, this is Tony of Midgard and he has allowed me to begin courting him after I accidently fathered his child.”

Tony face palmed while the others just looked confused.

“Only you Thor would accidentally father a child with a man.” Fandral said with a laugh which eased some of Tony’s anger over being kidnapped.

“My prince, you have found a fine mate indeed.” Volstagg said clapping Thor on the shoulder.

“Thor are you certain he is worthy to be your mate. He is mortal.”

“I’m a dragon Sif, I’m much stronger than you and have damn near immortality without a fruit to help me.” He snarled at the woman.

She glared at him.

“You would challenge me mortal? Let us see your strength then and I shall show Thor you are not worthy to be his mate.” Sif said drawing her blade.

Tony glanced at Thor.

“You mind if I beat her face in? I mean if she’s what Asgard has to offer for a possible future queen I can totally see why you’re so pushy with me.”

“She has a right to defend her honor son of Stark, I do hope you win. Should you lose I promise to tend to your injuries afterwards.”

Tony rolled his eyes.   

“Awe you’re so sweet, how have you not found your own princess yet?” He meant to be slightly mocking but it was kind of sweet for a stubborn idiot, maybe he wouldn’t kick his ass later.

Thor led them to the training grounds so they weren’t fighting where it would inconvenience the others. Sif nearly screamed at him as she rushed forward attempting to cut him down. He blocked with his arm allowing his dragon scales to cover it to keep her from cutting through his arm. Her shock was worth it and as he brought his fist to her stomach she was nearly knocked out with the single punch. She glared as she attempted to head-butt him. She wasn’t counting on him being hard headed. He flared out his dragon wings before he grabbed her and shot into the air. She struggled against his hold but he flew high enough before diving down and slamming her into the ground. That was enough to knock her out but he was careful not to kill her.

“Well, that got rid of most of my anger. So Thor, I hope this isn’t all our date is going to consist of. I doubt you have enough bitch ass warriors to keep me entertained.”

He turned to have Thor pull him close to kiss him. A jolt ran through him and he found himself nearly melting into the god’s arms.

“You are a fine warrior and I see now why Loki was so taken with you.”

He was too distracted by the instant relaxed feeling that had settled over him to say anything in response. Thor told the warriors to get Sif to a healer before he picked Tony up like a princess.

“Come, I wish to show you the wonders that Asgard holds.”

He wanted to protest but he honestly couldn’t argue with getting a tour by Asgard’s crown prince. Plus he’d been held up in his home for the past months because of the eggs and his children were being protected by his mates so he didn’t really have to worry. It wasn’t healthy for a dragon to be confined after the eggs hatched. Dragons could become far too restless and lash out so the surprise vacation/kidnapping was actually not that bad.

So vacation in Asgard where he was going to be carried like a princess by the crown prince after beating up one of his friends. He’s had worse vacations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. I was considering the name of their daughter as well as whether I wanted to add Thunderiron to the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Tony return from Asgard and talks of kinks happens before they decide to spend some time in the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content, orgy, and mention of kinks

The vacation in Asgard was interesting. Thor’s friends were interesting though he hated Sif with a passion. When he was returned to Midgard the others greeted them as though they hadn’t let the blonde god just kidnap him without a fight.

“Welcome home doll.” Bucky greeted from the couch where he was lounging with his feet in Clint’s lap.

Perched on the archer’s head was Frigg who was sleeping soundly. Loki was reading a tome though he did look up and greet him. There wasn’t anyone else present so Tony felt around with his magic. Natasha was with T’Challa and the two were watching over their child.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Wanda and Pietro decided to spend some time with their mutant friends over at Charles’s school so they’re gone for a week unless we get a call. Phil was called in for Shield business but he said when he gets back he wants that date so be available. Steve was dragged away by Pepper for something so he may or may not be dead.” Clint answered.

“We’ll mourn him well.” Bucky said not even looking up from whatever he was doing which might be a crossword puzzle or Sudoku, Tony was never really sure.

“It is a pity to see the poor captain go but I would not fight the Lady Pepper for she holds a furious spirt capable of frightening even a god.” Loki said no regret in his tone as he matched the other two in their odd joke.

“Ok…and Brucie bear and the my second favorite bird?”

Clint raised a brow as he attempted to turn to look at him but couldn’t because baby dragon.

“What I’m hearing is I’m your favorite bird and if I didn’t have a baby sleeping on my head I would totally be doing a penguin happy dance right now.”

“Not a hamster? I do so enjoy seeing you wiggle your fluffy butt around for the world to see.” Loki said a slight smirk on his face.

“Damn straight, I have the sexist fluffy butt on the planet.”

“Hawkass, you do remember he can shapeshift and had sex with a horse before right? He’s probably hitting on you seriously.”

Clint shot a look at the god who had a promising grin on his face.

“Is it weird I think it would be hot seeing you two going at it as animals? I feel like that might be creepy.”

Bucky finally sat up looking at Tony.

“Hey if we’re adding voyeurism to the list of kinks to explore I totally want to see Tony with one of his lovers.”

Tony gave him a look.

“Really? And who would you want to see me with exactly?”

Bucky made a face.

“If I say without knowing how they feel about it I might be killed.”

“At least you’ll make for an attractive spirit in the afterlife.” Loki said returning to his tome.

“Hey, I’m sexy in real life.”

Loki shrugged.

“I suppose that is true.”

Bucky glared at him before he turned back to Tony.

“I would totally want to see you with Loki or Natasha. Don’t tell Natasha though, she’ll slit my throat.”

He felt ice go up his spine and turned to see Natasha suddenly standing there.

“What was that?” She asked with all the false sweetness that promised a horribly painful death.

“Trying to get you laid that’s all.” He said grinning while planning out an escape route that would likely still end with him dead because Natasha wasn’t the type to leave prey alive.

“Hmm and here I thought I’d have to kill you.”

“What is this voyeurism that the metal armed man speaks of?” Thor questioned.

Loki looked up at his brother with a judgmental stare.

“Thor do you honestly not understand what a kink is?”

“Is this even an appropriate conversation between brothers?” Clint questioned what everyone else was thinking.

“You are talking about Thor who would regale not only me but the warriors three of past conquests; this is hardly the weirdest conversation I’ve had with him.”

The group made a face at that but all eyes turned to Thor waiting for an answer.

“I do not Loki, what is this you speak of.”

Clint face palmed, Bucky took the sleeping child from his head to prevent her from falling, Natasha had a slight up curve of her lip to show her amusement, and Tony was actually curious about the conversation though he was still curious about his other mate who he still had no idea where he was.

“Brother, kink is something people have a preference in the bedroom. Voyeurism is the act of finding pleasure in watching others engaged in a sexual activities.”

Thor made a face and Tony would deny until the day he died that he thought the god looked adorable.

“Midgardians speak freely of such things? They do not feel shame to admit to liking such things that are not…of a normal nature in a relationship?”

“Brother you agreed to share a mate not only with your own brother but those of Anthony’s horde; this is not by any means a typical relationship in the way we’ve been taught. There is no shame in it when discussing among friends. This does not mean you speak of it loudly in public Thor.”

“See now I’m curious about everyone’s kinks. Plus we haven’t really gotten far enough in our relationships to actually have sex so we don’t even know who bottoms or tops.” Clint said sitting now perched eager to hear from everyone.

“Don’t know about the rest of you but I prefer to top.” Bucky answered with no shame.

“I to share the desire to be dominate in this relationship.” Thor boomed loudly making Tony wince as he covered his ears.

“Yo tune it down a notch there Point Blank.”

“What about you Tony?” Clint asked.

Tony made a face.

“I don’t care but if I had to choose one I’d say I like to bottom.”

Loki gave a possessive growl.

“I would love to have you beneath me.” He said eyes filled with lust as he stared at Tony.

“Hey guys no more talk of sexy times in front of the kids. We can continue this discussion later.” Tony decided feeling odd talking about it with both children present.

“After they’re asleep we will continue this.” Natasha stated before she walked off with her child.

Clint jumped to his feet and planted a kiss on Tony’s lips.

“Welcome home babe.”

“Bruce and Sam went out with Vision to help him adjust to being around people.” Bucky told him before he returned to his puzzle with Frigg now curled on his stomach.

Happy to know where everyone was he kissed both Bucky and Loki in greeting before he went to find T’Challa. Natasha had returned to the library to join the man who was relaxing with piles of paperwork next to him.

“Taking a break?” Tony asked eyeing the important documents.

“Yes, I fear even while here I must do my duty. Did you enjoy your trip?”

Tony kissed him before taking a seat next to him.

“Yeah it was fun, Sif doesn’t like me but I get the feeling she likes Thor so of course she doesn’t approve.”

“A shame that his friend does not approve but I assume this is not an issue for the prince?” T’Challa asked taking Tony’s hand in his own and gently stroking a finger over his knuckles.

“Nope, he’s still determined to seduce me so his friend’s hatred doesn’t affect that. So how long are you here for?”

“My sister Shuri is acting as ruler while I’m away. I need only handle the most important of documents which she sends me and return to my homeland once a month otherwise I am here to stay until our child may safely travel to Wakanda. Then I will be required to split my time between here and there more evenly.” T’Challa answered while Tony leaned against him.

“Ok, that works.” He said yawning as he began to fall asleep relaxed with the shifter.

They woke him for dinner later which their idea of waking him was Clint moaned loudly around a bite a food. Tony woke up realizing T’Challa had picked him up and carried him to the dinner table where he was currently being held in his lap while the king ate dinner.

“I feel like someone should have woken me up.” He mumbled slightly cranky because one, he was hungry and two, he hadn’t woken up while the king carried around like a child.

“Here eat and stop being so adorable.” Natasha said holding out a spoonful of food to him to feed him like a child.

He was pouting the entire meal even though he was comfortable where he sat in the king’s lap and he was finding it oddly nice to be fed so he could remain where he was and not inconvenience his mate.

“So kinks.” Clint said and Tony looked to see no sign of his children and growled.

“Stevie is babysitting.” Bucky told him making the growling stop.

“If we’re talking about kinks I like threeways.” Natasha said no shame whatsoever.

“I volunteer.” Bucky said leaning forward giving her a wink.

“Oh god you’re such a flirt but I would totally want to see that threeway.” Clint said with a smirk.

“Oh my god my mates are weird but does that mean I get to be the filling of an assassin sandwich because that actually sounds really hot.” Tony said finally adjusting in his seat so he could see them all as he joined the conversation.

“Threeway?” Thor asked frowning.

“How do you not know what a threeway is?” Bruce asked more curious than anything else.

“The Aesir do not participate in any type of extra sexual act. They only do what is needed to produce offspring or satisfy the lust left by battle.” Loki explained.

“That’s terrible, quick Nat give Thor a crash course in kinky.”

Natasha hit Clint over the head.

“I’m a terrible teacher, ask Bucky.”

“I like to give my partner orders.” Loki said eyeing Tony who shrugged.

“I can do orders in the bedroom. Going to order me to kneel my prince?” He nearly purred which had the proper effect of making the god look ready to jump him.

“I would love to have you kneel before me as I fucked your mouth.” He said licking his lips as he looked him over.

“Did you inherit the sexual traits from your demon side?” Natasha asked confusing the others.

“Sexual traits?” Clint asked confused.

“It’s private in the demon community. Normally we don’t talk about it with outsiders because many still view demons as distrustful and disgusting creatures even if they’re top tier.” She said with a shrug.

“Still curious what you mean by sexual traits.” Clint said eyeing Tony.

“If you mean the desire to dominate my partner and liking a certain level of pain no and yes.”

“Wait pain is a must for demons?” Bruce asked.

“A bit. Demons are known to be more dominate but the only time I had that kind of desire was while I was in heat. For whatever reason the idea of dominating Thor was really appealing. Strange enough I was imagining being extremely submissive to Loki. As for pain I prefer receiving it not that many are actually capable of hurting me.”

Natasha looked turned on as she asked, “How do you like to receive pain?”

“Being marked. I heal regardless but any partner capable of clawing me up or biting enough to draw blood I like. The only times I can’t do things like that are during times of a surplus of pure energy because my angelic side is stronger so usually around holidays when everyone is weirdly happy and just buzzing with pure energy. Well I can actually swing it on Valentines day. There’s enough miserable assholes out there during that day that it’s about even.”

“Anything else we should know?” T’Challa asked.

Tony looked away from the others as he spoke quietly, “I’ve got a thing for shifters…”

Clint jumped to his feet.

“Wait you’d like someone have you while shifted?”

“Yeah ok? I know it’s weird but-”

T’Challa grabbed his hair pulling it back so he had easy access to his lips and cut off his words. A possessive growl came from Bucky and Tony could sense Clint, Bucky, and Loki were drawing closer.

“Many would not allow any who can shift form to take them that way.” T’Challa whispered his voice giving away how appealing the idea of doing that with him was.

“Yeah well I’m weird.”

He yelped when he was pulled out of T’Challa’s lap and found himself pressed against the table and Bucky kissing him passionately.

“You and I need to explore this later Dollface.” He whispered the promise before he allowed him up.

“I’m curious about something seeing as your part angel.” Natasha said eyeing him.

“What’s up?”

“Archangels due to their healing ability aren’t affected by most poisons. What about you?”

“Well between the angel and demon side I haven’t encountered a poison yet capable of taking me down. You planning to bite me Romanov?”

“I enjoy biting yes but my poison makes it impossible to do so.”

“Well it won’t hurt me so feel free.”

It was all she needed before she was moving like a snake and striking fast. He was pushed back onto the table and she was straddling his hips with her fangs piercing his shoulder. He felt the poison but it had no affect other than now he was extremely turned on. Apparently gorgon and demon mixed with another demon equal horny.

“Nat I really hope you or someone else is willing to handle the fact I’m really fucking horny now.” He said causing her to grind down on his erection and fuck was that hot.

“I guess it’s time for a lesson in voyeurism for Thor then.” She said pulling away licking at the blood on her lips before she looked to Loki.

“I want you to take him while I ride him.”

“I believe we require a better location then little widow.” Loki said his magic surrounding the group and Tony found his back against his comfortable nest. His clothing stripped away and Natasha naked on him and grinding against him but not letting him have the relief of filling her.

“Thor you ok seeing your brother naked?” Bucky asked his eyes never leaving two naked before him.

“Nudity is not something to be ashamed of in Asgard but I suppose if it is with our shared mate I wouldn’t mind watching.” Thor said his eyes locked onto the two and his voice sounding as though he wasn’t even paying attention to the answer he gave.

Tony felt the pain of nails digging into his chest as Natasha continued to tease him sinking her fangs in again marking him the pain and pleasure was a nearly overwhelming mixture and when lube coated fingers breeched his entrance he howled in pleasure making both his wings and horns come out.

“Fuck.” He cursed as Loki’s fingers hit that bundle of nerves that nearly had him coming.

“No coming yet.” Natasha whispered against his ear.

She lifted her head and looked around.

“I know you have a stash of toys Tony, where is it?”

“Closet, top shelf.”

“Get it.” She ordered Clint who obeyed without question.

When Loki’s skilled fingers pressed against that sweet spot he would have come if not for the viper grip on his cock.

“Damn it Nat, let me come.” Tony begged moving to grab her hips.

She hissed at him showing those lovely fangs making him let go. Clint dropped the box next to Natasha allowing her to go through it and find the cock ring.

“Hold his arms above his head, I don’t want him moving.” She ordered Clint while she slipped the ring onto his cock making him whine in protest.

He screamed when she finally pushed herself down on him but the ring kept him from coming.

“You don’t get to come until both Loki and I have come at least twice. Is that understood?”

He nodded quickly but her hand around his neck squeezing had him focused on her.

“Words Tony or I’ll punish you.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Are you ready?” Loki asked not Tony but Natasha.

“Fuck him hard and fast. Demons can take a lot of pain and I want him to remember who he belongs to for at least a week from this.”

Tony moaned at the promise and fucking screamed when Loki plowed into him hard enough that he felt the burn of his hole stretching. Another moan joined the mix and Tony couldn’t help but look to see the others were stroking themselves to the sight of what was happening on the bed. The viper grip locked onto his neck again and he looked to Natasha to see what he’d done to displease her this time.

“I’m in charge here; you ask my permission before looking at the others.”

He whimpered in need to see his other mates.

“Yes ma’am, can I watch them come?”

“Beg me and maybe I’ll allow it.”

Loki chose that moment to have a perfectly aimed and powerful thrust hit his prostate and he was screaming in pleasure as Natasha rode him for all it was worth. It was enough to drive him insane knowing he couldn’t come.

“Fuck please let me watch.” He begged loudly which earned a possessive growl from one of the shifters.

“You may.” She allowed.

He turned to see all eyes on him. Thor’s eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural light and both Bucky’s and T’Challa’s eyes were those of their shifted form. Bruce’s eyes were the green of Hulk but he was maintaining control as his hand gripped his cock tightly as he stroked himself.

He felt Natasha tighten around him as she came throwing her head back to reveal the long column of perfect skin of her neck. He wanted to kiss it so badly but Clint was gripping his hands so he couldn’t get up to reach the desirable skin. Instead Loki leaned over kissing and licking the skin as he too came hard still thrusting into Tony.

“You are like a beautiful commanding goddess.” Loki whispered to her while his eyes were locked onto Tony’s.

“Shall we let him come yet?”

“I said we come twice. Then he can come. I might let him come sooner if he can satisfy the others with that pretty little mouth of his.”

Tony looked at the others with a pleading look.

“Need to come…please.”

Natasha looked to the others.

“Pick an order, he’s waiting.”

T’Challa and Bruce were fine watching and finishing on their own for now but Bucky was happy to walk over to the bed and join them. Tony eagerly accepted his cock sucking down Bucky’s length making the were-tiger growl as his hands began changing to the claws of his other form.

“Fuck, so good for me doll.”

“Nat mind me having a turn?” Clint asked eyeing where Natasha and Tony were still linked as she rode him much slower.

“You’re willing to bottom for him?” She asked slight humor mixed with her seductive tone.

“Top or bottom doesn’t matter to me. It just looks like you had fun riding him.”

Her lips tugged into a smile that gave away her response.

“It is especially when he can’t come.”

Tony’s only response was muffled by the massive cock in his mouth. Bucky grabbed his hair thrusting into his mouth faster until he was coming and Tony swallowed his seed.

“Fuck doll you’re so hot like this.” He said before leaning down to kiss him while his hand moves to hold his wrists in place.

“You may come after Clint does.” Natasha said sliding off of him but her nails continue to digging into his skin to give him a pleasant dose of pain.

Clint apparently already having prepared himself straddled Tony’s hips and gladly pushed himself onto him. Tony cried out feeling the tightness of the shifter. He felt Loki pull out of him and whimpered in need but felt something much larger pushing into him. When he looked he found Thor taking his brother’s place.

“Relax love.” Thor said pushing in and not giving him even a second to adjust to the new size. He was split between pushing against Thor and thrusting into Clint while nails and fangs pierced his skin drawing just a bit of blood.

“Please…need to come.” He begged feeling the fire within him threatening to come out because it was all too much.

When Clint came coating his scratched up chest with his come he was sure if it had taken him a second longer he’d die. Clint finally removed the cock ring and as he came harder than he ever had in his life he felt Thor joining him before he passed out from the best orgasm of his life.

When he woke up he was certain he’d been out for hours. His mates were curled around him and he was thankful that his nest was big enough for them all. It took maybe too long to realize that someone was inside him. He blinked awake and looked up to see Phil bent over him and he was thrusting into him.

“Hey Agent.” He greeted sleepily. “You got a thing for Somnophilia?”

“Little bit, besides I missed the main event.” Phil said leaning forward and kissing Tony who accepted the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the agent of Shield.

“Guessing you got the video of what happened?”

Phil smiled against his lips.

“So you knew one of your mates might not be home when the others finally put the moves on you?”

“Kind of. You aren’t afraid of waking anyone?”

He had to bite back a moan as Phil hit his sweet spot.

“Hate to tell you but several of them already awake.”

For whatever reason knowing that was enough to push him over the edge and soon Phil was coming in him.

“Sexy.” Bucky mumbled before he went back to sleep.

“Fucking assassins.” Tony mumbled as Phil moved to lay with him.

“Not an assassin.” Loki mumbled before he yawned and settled back into sleep.

Tony looked at his mates before he allowed himself to slip back into sleep. Thor was snoring and was naked, T’Challa was shifted into his panther form, Bucky was naked as well and curled between Loki and Natasha, Natasha was still naked and half laying on Loki, Bruce was curled against Thor, and Loki was pressed close to Tony’s side.

When he woke again it was morning and he had Thor half on top of him. The god was heavier than most but the weight wasn’t too much for him. The nest was empty other than them which made him wonder what happened to his mates. He lifted his head to look beyond the giant blonde to see Natasha waiting with a cup of tea and a plate of food.

“Breakfast in bed?” She asked with a knowing smile.  

“Can I use Thor as a table? I think he wouldn’t wake up even if I carved the most complex equation I know into his back.”

“No marking up the golden prince.” Loki said using his magic to move the sleeping god.

“He’s a heavy sleeper.” Tony commented as he took the food and tea.

“Indeed, mother always struggled to get him up in the mornings for lessons. I took to teleporting him to the nearby lake to wake him. He eventually became immune to my efforts and nearly drowned one day.” Loki said sitting down with his own food.

“Fun times. So where is everyone else?”

“T’Challa and Bucky are taking care of the children and Phil has mentioned your date so you will be getting ready to go after you eat. As I have yet to be able to take you out on a date if you are alright with it we’d like to share you today. I was thinking a trip to another realm. Alfheim is known for their market place that is a nice mix of the nine realms and I have often found quite a few valuable tomes there. Perhaps it shall be a learning experience for Phil and you may find some tomes you do not already possess.”

Tony considered it as he sipped his tea.

“Sure, why the hell not. Phil doesn’t have the ability to travel the nine realms and I’m sure he’s curious about how the other realms have changed since the last time someone went to update our information.”

Loki looked curious about this.

“Someone scouts the other realms every few years?”

Tony shrugged.

“Maybe every fifty or a hundred years. Normally a top tier with strong magic. I believe the Ancient One did it the past three trips.”

“Have fun. I have plans with Pepper today.”

Tony made a face.

“Please don’t let her magic imprint on you.”

Natasha looked confused.

“Would that be an issue?”

“Yeah, it’s why a relationship never worked with us. Most demons don’t mix well with fairy magic. It’s actually repulsive to me.”

“Interesting to know. I guess being mixed with gorgon I don’t have a problem.”

Tony glanced at Loki when Natasha had left.

“You’re planning some mischief for this date aren’t you?”

Loki looked amused.

“Perhaps, I would not be a god of mischief if I didn’t.”

“Have I told you how sexy you look plotting things?”

Loki sat beside him leaning against him.

“You haven’t and I believe that to be such a crime. I require praise for my mischief.”

Tony grinned.

“I shall offer praise when I see how your mischief plays out.”

While he was getting ready Thor had woken and declared loudly that he would remain behind to watch over their children. Tony eyed the thunder god suspiciously but knew if the god messed up Bruce would put him through the floor. As he was going to meet Loki and Phil he was stopped by Sam and Vision.

“Hey heard you’re going off world for your date. Hope you have fun.”

“Thanks Sam, what’s your plan for the day?”

“I was thinking of taking Vision to see a movie. He’s still learning about things humans do so I thought it might be nice.”

“That’s awesome, have fun you two. Also Sam, if you corrupt my son I will find you.” Tony said eying Sam.

“Ready to go yet?” Phil asked interrupted them as he stood waiting with Loki dressed oddly relaxed for the agent.

“Who are you and what have you done with Agent? You almost look relaxed.”

Phil made a face while Loki was looking amused.

“Looking good Agent, don’t lose Tony while you’re off world.” Sam said waving as he and Vision turned to leave.

Tony smiled as he joined his mates thinking with the promise of mischief their date might actually be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I won't actually write a scene when any of them fully shifted and having their way with Tony. Just wanted to put it out there that he was a pretty open lover and up for anything.  
> Sorry for the late update, my computer has been acting up and while i have two computers all my work is saved on the computer that's on the fritz so updates might be a bit spotty until it's fixed or i decide to fully switch over to the second computer. my apologies for this.  
> P.S.S if you would like to see other pairings within the horde of mates let me know. I'm thinking of adding Blackfrost to the list of pairings or possibly make it blackfrostiron and possibly adding winterfrostiron. let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pulls a prank and tells the most lovely of tales, Coulson gets pranked, cursed, and becomes a disney princess, Tony attempts and fails to not find it amusing, and Fury without ever being involved is the villain in this tale.  
> AKA a Loki chapter

Tony had wandered away from Loki’s and Phil’s side when he was distracted by something but now that he returned looking for his two sexy lovers. He had to do a double take as he caught sight of what he thought was Phil then had to double check was actually the agent. He nearly burst out laughing but he held it back. Loki appeared at his side hearing the start of a laugh and looked at him with pure false innocence.

“What did you do?”

Loki tilted his head like a curious cat and wasn’t that just adorable.

“What do you mean? I assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He pointed at Phil.

“Why is he rocking the long hair? I’m sure Fury will throw a fit if his top agent isn’t looking his best even if he’s not on the job right now.”

Loki pretended to just now realize what he was referring to.

“Ah yes haven’t you heard? My dear comrade was cursed by the foulest of creatures with the Rapunzel curse.”

Tony nearly lost it at that and reminded himself he will never regret showing Loki Disney movies. There can never be any regret with Disney.

“I see.” He held back a laugh. “What does this curse entail?”

“I am glad you ask, it would be quite unfortunate if you attempted to cut his hair. For as long as he’s away from that dreadful witch’s side his hair keeps growing longer and longer. Should one attempt to cut it while he is not at the witch’s side they will suffer illness and death. Truly I feel for the poor agent. This is his first trip away as the witch is so cruel.”

Tony nearly lost it as he met the god’s eyes.

“He’s getting a bunch of free stuff isn’t he?”

Loki’s lips twitched giving away he might lose the innocent concern friend façade.

“Some people are truly kind for my poor cursed comrade.”

Tony shook his head.

“Well let’s go keep Rapunzel company.”

Phil to his credit didn’t even react when Loki told his so called story when people saw his hair suddenly grow another few inches at a time. Tony wasn’t sure who the witch was but as much as Wanda was known as Scarlet Witch he had a feeling the villain in this story was Fury. When Phill’s hair was to long Loki happily braided it like Rapunzel from Tangled. He even put flowers in the braid and Tony was dying on the inside trying to hold back his laughter.

While Tony wanted to see how long his hair would get, Phil’s was holding as much as he could as he bought quite a bit and had been given quite a bit by merchants that felt so sorry for the man. They decided to return home to go to dinner and so Phil could cut off the extra hair. When they returned to the tower Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were sitting there with the children resting with them. Bucky and Natasha stared completely not reacting but Steve looked caught between horrified and concerned.

“I’m going to go get ready for dinner.” Phil said turning away while Loki looked completely innocent while he told the tale of the poor agent cursed by the evil witch.

Tony watched as Bucky held the child he was holding out to Steve and walked away. He was out of sight and far enough away that he wouldn’t be heard by the children as he burst out laughing. Tony glanced at Loki who was finally full on smiling.

“We should never watch Sleeping Beauty; I’d hate to see what you would do with that.”

Loki looked offended.

“Well if that’s how you’re going to be.” He shape shifted his form to look like Maleficent. “Maleficent was a better movie anyways.”

Natasha smirked.

“Well you’re screwed. It was nice knowing you. I’d kiss you to wake you up but being asleep for so long I’m sure your breath would be dreadful.”

Tony gave her a look but she was already ignoring him.

“Why do I get the feeling my mates are all against me?”

“Why would you think that? It’s not like they let you get kidnapped by a god or anything.” Steve said because the man was secretly a major troll and no one believed Tony when he said so.

“I swear I might just burn your favorite punching bag and make you watch.” Tony threatened but they both knew he was all bark and no bite right now.

Steve smiled as he turned away and began gently rocking the child in his arms. When Phil returned the three went out to dinner enjoying their meal without any more mischief. Well as long as you don’t count Tony’s wallet magically appearing in Phil’s pocket mischief. Tony didn’t because he got to feel up Phil’s ass when he reached for it.

For a date with Shield’s top agent and the god of mischief it was fun. When they returned home Loki wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him close to show just how much he’d enjoyed the date.

“My love perhaps you would allow us to show our appreciation for spending the day with us?”

Tony didn’t get the chance to answer as Phil pulled him in for a kiss. Trapped between his two lovers he felt a sense of calm and allowed them to kiss and fondle their way with him to his nest.

When he woke later he was buried under the god. Seeing no sign of Phil he looked around confused only to find a note. Apparently Phil had to go into work. He would have to yell at Fury later for taking up his Phil’s time.

“Lokes time to wake up. I need to check on the babies.”

Loki just rolled over not bothering to wake up. Tony glared at him a bit before he got up. When he found the others he saw Natasha and Steve feeding the babies.

“Thanks for taking care of these guys.” He said picking up Azari first to kiss the baby on the head.

“How was your date?” Sam asked.

“Good, Loki convinced everyone that Phil had a Rapunzel curse. It was the most hilarious thing I’d ever seen.”

Natasha’s mouth twitched like she wanted to smile but was deciding not to. Sam just looked confused until Tony explained in detail what happened.

“Are you serious? That’s hilarious.” Clint said dropping from the vents with Bucky not far behind.

“Are you guys just deciding to be vent bros?”

“No, that would be awkward with the things we’ve done to each other.” Bucky said not even bothering to hide his grin while Clint turned away to hide his blush.

“Clearly I wasn’t the only one having fun last night.” Tony said before he kissed both.

When he turned away from both his lovers he found Natasha wrapping herself around him clearly wanting attention. He was happy to give it until he felt the familiar feeling of the bi-frost. That caught everyone’s attention and suddenly Natasha had both the babies and was leaving to ensure they remained out of sight and safe.

“Gorgon mothers have an amazing sense for danger. Don’t suppose you have weapons available for us?” Clint asked his hands already twitching like he needed to get his hand on a bow.

“Already on their way up with my suit.”

Whoever had arrived and was a risk to his horde and his children were going to regret ever showing up at his tower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for a late upload. Life has been happening and therefore it has once again attempted on stopping me from writing. I need penguins in my life, no one can be sad with penquins

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are my life's blood and always appreciated. If you have any questions, recommendations, and/or ideas for this ongoing story please feel free to let me know. I aim to update weekly though depending on the length of the chapter it could be posted sooner or a little bit later. This is an AU so I will attempt to explain all parts of this universe but if there's something I've overlooked feel free to point it out. Also if there's any grammar/spelling errors feel free to let me know <3 Also fair warning different pairings may be added at a later date. feel free to recommend some pairings to and I can see what I can do.


End file.
